


The Team 2: Secret of The Lou’s Bloodline

by TheCinematicUniverseChannel



Series: The Michael Family Saga [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Sing (2016), The Grinch (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCinematicUniverseChannel/pseuds/TheCinematicUniverseChannel
Summary: James, Cindy, Donna, and others have to travel beyond Whoville in order to discover the secret behind Cindy Lou's powers after they come back abruptly and they discover that this relation to the powers goes farther back then they think.
Relationships: Ash (Sing)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Michael Family Saga [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965592





	1. The Past Leaves Hint

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS FOR CONTEXT!
> 
> Just so you know, I went a bit meta with this one because previously I made a completely different version of Team 2 which had James’s family as the villains mind controlled by a vampire named Justina, and James swaps timelines into the one where we are in now. It is important so I thought I’d say that. With that being said, enjoy the show.

James slowly opened his eyes. He realized he was in a black void.

He got up slowly. "Hello?" James asked.

"Hello James Michael." A deep voice said.

James turned to see a white cloaked figure. "Who are you?" James asked.

"I am The Creator. I created the very world you live in." The man said.

"Oh, well, what are you doing here? In fact why am I here?" James asked.

"What's the last thing you can recall?"

"Well, I was on a ship, going to my house with a few friends on The Team in order to get my sister Silena back from a vampire named Justina." James said.

"I am here to delete that."

"What?!" James asked.

"I will delete those moments from Time."

"Why?"

"I must not say."

"But my family what about them?"

"You shall reunite with them soon, the events however, will go differently."

"Oh I see what's happening, the writer's rewriting The Team 2 because he's not proud of the story he already's done and he's rewriting it before it's too late." James said guessing.

"Sure."

"So, we gotta spice this story up, what happens?"

The creator whispered in James's ear.

"That's a great concept to go with, alright, give me a second I need to think, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, oh a flashback, sequels usually start off with flashbacks right?" James said.

"I guess."

"Great. Let's get this show on the road." James said.

A massive white light took over James's vision.

...

_Snow falls down on a cloudy day this winter. Trees blow by force of the wind. And the horror is real._

_"Mother?!" A little girl calls out._

_A little girl, a who girl, runs across the woods, in utter terror. Her hair is all blonde, and she's holding a heavy blanket across her as she runs._

_"Mother!" She calls out again._

_The girl hears someone else she can't see because of the mist. She hears twigs snapping and someone stomp their feet in the snow._

_"Mother?" The girl calls out again._

_She turns around to to see a tall slim figure above her. It has an all black cloak, and carries a large black sword._

_The girl backs away from the thing and it shushes her before slowly walking towards her._

_Then, they hear more footsteps coming._

_They turn to see other whos, holding spears, bows, and arrows running across the forest._

_The girl turns back to see the person gone._

_"What are you doing? Get back to camp!" A who told her before a sword came out of nowhere and sliced his head off._

_The girl screamed before running off towards a hill._

_She slid down the tiny hill before hiding within the snow._

_"Everyone stay low." A leader said._

_"Yes sir." A who said._

_"Your majesty-" Another who said before something raced by them._

_It was a reindeer, or so it seemed._

_It reached a tall rock before morphing into a who._

_"There you are." The leader said before raising his spear. "Men, get the children out of here." The leader said._

_"Your majesty I swore to never lead your side." One who said._

_"Do what I say." The leader said._

_The who listened and rushed off with the others._

_The leader rushed to the figure before the figure let it's hand out and a green aura surrounded it._

_Before the leader could make it all the way to it, he was turned into a skeleton._

_The girl watched the whole thing and nearly screamed._

_She ran off as fast as she could from the scene only to collide into a boy who seemed her age._

_"Move it!" A who yelled grabbing the two of them and rushing off from the scene._

_The girl turned to see the figure morph into a reindeer and chasing after them._

_"Don't let go!" The who yelled._

_The girl turned to see the reindeer being moments away from pouncing at them._

_The girl made a sacrifice and let go, dropping on the ground._

_The reindeer grabbed the girl and rushed off._

_"No!" The who yelled as the reindeer was blanketed by the mist._

...

A young Donna Who, about 14, was ripped from her world of sleep by a tap from her window.

She turned to see a friend of hers, Lou, at it.

Donna opened the windows. "Lou, what are you doing?" Donna whispered.

"Remember the thing we were doing." Lou said.

"Oh yeah, the thing." Donna said as she looked below to see Martha May from below.

"Yeah, so let's move our behinds." Lou said.

...

The friends walked across Whoville, they were trying to make it to the entrance sign.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Martha asked.

"Of course it is. Might as well see what's beyond Whoville, judging the fact no one's done it yet. Don't you want to be a part of history?" Lou asked.

"I guess." Martha said.

"Good. So let's keep moving." Lou said.

Martha sighed and kept walking to notice Donna. She didn't seem focused at all, just kinda in her own head.

Martha walked up to her. "You ok?" Martha asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Donna asked her friend.

"You seem distracted by something, you can not tell me if you don't want me to." Martha said.

"Well, I had a dream."

"Ok? We all have dreams."

"No this one felt more real than usual. Like I could've actually been there."

"What happened?" Martha asked.

"There was this girl, she was running away from something, it was this slim figure with a cloak, and it could morph into a reindeer, and there were these natives, like the ones in the tales." Donna said

"Well like you said Donna, it was just a dream. None of that is probably real." Martha said before she walked off.

...

The trio reached the bare minimum of the entrance and stared at it.

"Alright, who's going first?" Lou asked.

"I thought it would be you." Martha said.

"Yeah well since I brought us here, it would make sense for one of you two to go first." Lou said.

"That doesn't make any...fine I'll go first." Donna said before taking the first step.

Then, she froze in place, her entire body felt like something was rushing all around her. She was sure she was also hearing a deep voice, something that she couldn't make out.

Then, she fainted on the ground.

...

When she woke up, she was back in her house.

It was morning time and there was a small note on her window. 'Carried you home. Talked Lou out of doing our thing. From Martha.'

Donna looked at the note and thought it was nothing and tossed it in the first thing she thought of, in this case, it was a pocket from a binder.

Donna layed back down on her bed. 'Well that was a weird night. Hopefully it won't affect the rest of my life.' She thought in her head.

Little did she know...


	2. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy Lou begins to heat a voice in her head. Donna gains a sudden flashback. James visits his hometown.

James woke up in his bed, still remembering what happened with The Creator.

"God, that was weird." James said before getting up to start his day.

After having breakfast and taking a shower, he then realized something. If the events of this story are going differently, then that means that Silena, David, and Adam are probably not going to turn evil.

James threw a portal open and jumped through it.

...

Meanwhile in Whoville, Cindy Lou was walking to school with her friends. "Last day of school!" Axl exclaimed excitedly.

"We know Ax. You've been as happy as a puppy all morning." Izzy said.

"What do you expect, for me to be sad?" Axl asked.

"Not at all." Izzy replied.

"Well we'll still come back in 3 months." Ozzy said.

"Yeah so we'll enjoy this summer while we can." Groopert said.

Cindy then heard a voice from out of nowhere once they got closer to the school field. It was an angelic voice that seemed to echo from the distance. She couldn't get an exact read on the exact location of where the voice was coming from, but it was probably from somewhere.

"Cindy?" Groopert called out.

Cindy jumped and nearly slapped Groopert in the face if her senses didn't stop her. "Sorry, got the jump on me." Cindy chuckled.

"Ok." Groopert said questionably.

Cindy and Groopert walked on, but Cindy heard the voice again.

"Do you hear that?" Cindy asked her friends.

"What?" Ozzy asked.

Cindy looked behind her. "Never mind." Cindy said before walking over to the group.

Her friends looked on at her. "I call a team meeting after school." Izzy said.

"We'll make it." Axl said.

"Ditto." Ozzy said.

...

At a hospital in Whoville, Donna Lou, Cindy's mother, is doing her nursing job.

She is currently trying to find the right medication for someone when her phone rang.

She looked at it. It was her friend Martha May.

Martha clicked the call button and placed the phone between her ear and shoulder and went to chat like that. "Hey May how's it going?" Donna asked.

"Going great Don! Not getting in the way of some other important chatting am I?" Martha said.

"No, just finding the right medication for someone." Donna said.

"Ok. So, it's summertime, what do you plan to do?" Martha asked.

"Well I'm going to try and spent more time with my kids, but a nurse's job is never done." Donna replied.

"Yeah just about what I expected." Martha said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Donna asked.

"Simple. You haven't really gone out in a while. You should delve back into Cupid's romantic game of chess and go out with someone." Martha said.

"Martha, dating's not really my top priority right now. I have my kids, The Team, and my job to juggle all at onc. Plus I highly doubt anyone would want to date someone that came back from death's door." Donna said.

"Have you tried it?" Martha asked.

"Sometimes I wake up smelling like a rotting corpse." Donna said.

"I highly doubt that means anything." Martha said.

"You'll see when you die." Donna said.

"Moving on. So me and my husband Ted have been thinking of taking a trip outside of Whoville." Martha said.

Donna actually laughed like a maniac on the other line and the patient she was working with looked at her funny.

Donna cringed and finally grabbed the right medication, not before double checking the label. "Sorry about that." Donna said before passing the meds to him.

"It's ok. Have a nice day." He said before walking off.

"You too." Donna said before going back to Martha. "Are you out of your mind?!" Donna whispered furiously.

"What? What's wrong with that? Ted and Groopert agree to do it." Martha said.

"Do you not remember last time we tried to leave? I literally fainted." Donna said.

"Because of Lou." Martha said.

"Fair enough." Donna said.

"Speaking of which, do you know we never found out why you exactly fainted?" Martha chuckled.

"Yeah, weird." Donna said.

"Anyway, I'm hanging up, don't want to distract you after that incident." Martha said.

"Oh shut up." Donna playfully said.

"Bye." Martha said before hanging up.

Donna placed the phone down. "Donna?" A doctor asked walking up to her.

"Yeah Seuss?" Donna asked.

"When are the visitors coming over to entertain the kids?" Seuss asked.

"They should be arriving soon and should randomly break into song." Donna said.

...

James walked across his hometown. It was just liked he remembered. That cute little town you walked by in West Covina where everyone got along, and nothing interesting happened.

Suddenly, he saw 3 people playing lutes in front pf a crowd.

James pulled out a quarter and tossed them one.

James saw a little girl who's mother he recognized. He even knew the kid when she was born, but only for a little bit before the Kala stuff happened.

"Hey, come here! *walks up to the girl* take this coin and buy a bread for everyone." James said, remembering how cheap the coins were.

"Ok!" The girl said.

"It's not creepy cause I know her!" James said.

For the next few hours, James had fun. He walked all across town, visited a zoo, hopscotch across a river with a bunch of rocks above the water, talked with an old lady about this kid she once knew (which was James), passed a driver's exam (this could be a chapter in itself honestly), took another break only for the pigeons to find him again, found an old baseball field he once went to, played games with the townsfolk, got chased by pigeons again, rolled down hills out of boredom, and even got himself a town party.

James began to whistle.

James paused for a minute, then realized where he was, his old house. He saw his father, David, in the window, not looking at James.

James sighed before going to open the door, but then, he stopped.

A million thoughts rushed into his head. How would he react? Good or bad? How would he explain to David the story? What about everyone else? How would they react? Silena and Adam? What are they doing? Do they have a kid? Are they married? Adam did asked James to propose to Silena in the reality test back then?

James couldn't take any of this so he went away from the door and teleported away.

...

"So why didn't you do it?" Grinch asked him as he pour him a cup of milk.

"Because I was scared on how he would react. There you happy?" James said, going to Grinch about his problem.

"Well if you want to make sure you're making the right choice, you should just do it. And wing it from there." Grinch said reassuring him.

"What makes you say that?" James asked.

"James, as someone who never knew his parents and grew up along for most of my life, and therefore could've end up crazy evil because of it if it weren't for Cindy, don't waste your chance in order to reunite your family." Grinch said.

"Yeah but stupid anxiety just has to kick me in the balls!" James said.

"James what did I just say?" Grinch asked.

"It's not that easy Grinch. One second I'm flying high, ready to fix it all, but just one bad thought is bad enough to have me stop before I have a straight up panic attack on the ground." James said when his phone began to ring.

He picked it up. It was Donna. "What's up Doc?" James asked.

"James, you need to come to Cindy's school." Donna said.

"What? Why?" James asked.

"Her principal wants to see us." Donna said.

James was immediately confused. Why would Cindy's principal want to see him? It's not like he's the father.

"Alright, I'm on my way." James said.

...

Meanwhile, Izzy, Groopert, Axl, and Ozzy are back at the treehouse. "So what's this meeting about?" Axl asked.

"Ok, something's up with Cindy. She's probably hearing something that we're not, a voice." Izzy said.

"Well why would we be suspicious, Cindy probably just heard it and we didn't." Ozzy said.

"To be fair, Cindy has had powers before, so just in case, we should try to solve this puzzle." Izzy said.

"How?" Groopert asked.

Izzy smiled. "You'll see." She said.

...

James walked up to the school, which was now empty because school was out.

James knocked on the door and he heard a beeping sound before the door was unlocked.

James walked in to see Donna and Cindy sitting in the main office.

"Hey Cindy." James said.

"Hi." Cindy said.

"She's been waiting for us for awhile." Donna said.

"I noticed." James said before the two walked into the room, with James fiddling with his fingers.

The principal was looking outside the window with a pen in her hands.

James and Donna took a seat before James tapped his foot repeatedly. "Hi Miss Geisel. How do you do?" Donna asked.

"You wanna know what I love about this view?" Geisel asked the two.

"No, especially since it's the first time we've met." James said.

"Well, usually, in the spring and summer, there's a bunch of beautiful flowers flooded about the ground." Geisel said.

"Ok." Donna said.

"What does this have to do with anything?" James asked.

Miss Geisel placed a decayed rose on the desk and the two looked at it. "Miss that's a dead rose." James said.

"Exactly." Geisel said.

Donna began to have an idea on what was happening. "Wait a minute, are you accusing my daughter of ruining the plants?" Donna asked.

"I'm not. I'm here to ask why didn't you tell me that these powers of your daugther are still with her?" Geisel asked.

"What? They are." James said.

"This is why I brought you here. Tell me, does this rose look like it should be dead, especially at this time?" Geisel asked.

"Not really." James said. "But maybe it's an unlucky one." He continued.

"Does that explain why the rest of them are dead?" She asked, showing the, the field of dead roses.

"No." James said with a squeaky voice.

"My point exactly. So, I trust you to tell me the truth, does Cindy have these powers you told me about." Geisel asked.

"They're not. If they were, she would've told me about them." James said.

"Miss Lou, is he telling the from your point of view?" Geisel asked.

"Of course, I would've known." Donna said.

"Exactly, a mom knows everything." James said.

Geisel sighed. "Look, I know I'm getting myself involve with this mystical nonsense, but Cindy cares about her schoolwork. She's nice to students, she gets her work done, and is rarely ever absent, I just want to make sure she's ok." Geisel said.

"Look, we'll talk to her about this." James said.

"I know. Cindy really cares about you two, it only makes sense to care back." Geisel said.

"To be fair I'm her mother." Donna said.

"We'll leave." James said before getting up and leaving with Donna.

...

The trio were now walking back to Donna's house and it was pretty quiet. "Why did Miss Geisel ask for James?" Cindy asked.

"Oh, uh well...because I've been secretly...inserting, knowledge into your head to get...better grades...yeah." James said.

"You can do that." Cindy said.

"Of course I can." James chuckled.

...

Meanwhile, Izzy, Groopert, Ozzy, and Axl are in the library, trying to find a book to figure out Cindy's powers.

"Iz, we got nothing here." Axl said.

"Keep looking!" Izzy yelled before going back to her business on a ladder to see a massive book entitled, 'The Legend of Whoville.'

"Guys, I need some help." Izzy said.

...

James, Donna, and Cindy went back to Donna's house and Cindy flew through the door and it closed, metaphorically.

"Donna can I ask you a weird question?" James asked.

"Sure." Donna said.

"Do you think Cindy sees me as a *mumbles something*." James said.

"What?" Donna asked.

"You know a *mumbles again*." James said again.

"James I can hear y-" Donna said.

"A father figure! Do you think Cindy sees me as father figure?" James asked.

Donna looked at James surprised. "Oh! Well, why would you think that?" Donna asked kindly.

"I don't know, I just feel it in my guts that she feels like that. Think about it, just last week I made some dad joke to her." James said.

Izzy and her friends are able to get the book down on a desk and go to the table of contents.

...

"Well you do treat her like a daugther." Donna admitted.

"I do?" James said.

"Yeah. You worry about her, you joke with her, have fun with her, the list goes on." Donna said.

"Alright." James said.

...

Izzy looks at the contents and finds one. 'The Curse From The Forest.' One said.

Izzy began to flip towards it.

...

"And also, it's nice to have someone who helps Cindy with her normal life and help her with her supernatural stuff." Donna said.

...

Izzy makes it to the first page.

...

Donna suddenly felt a familiar feeling rage within her and nearly fell right down if she didn't clutch onto the railing.

"Whoa! Donna you okay?" James asked.

Donna felt her vision getting blurry and vibrating at the same time, and she felt everything echo.

"Donna?!" James called out.

...

"Whoever's the first one to go outside the barrier, they will be trapped with a curse that can never be lifted." Izzy recited from the book.

"Whoa, that was cool." Axl said.

"No Axl, that's not cool, this can explain everything that's happening to Cindy!" Izzy said.

"If the curse can't be lifted, then we didn't get rid of Cindy's powers!" Groopert said.

"And what's the barrier?" Ozzy asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Izzy said grabbing the book. "We gotta get this to Cindy." Izzy said.

...

James had gotten Donna in the house before giving her a cup of water.

"Take this." James said.

"Thanks." Donna said drinking all the water in one gulp. "Damn." James said.

Donna felt all of her surroundings beginning to feel better and sighed. "What was that about?" Donna asked.

"I don't know. Did you see or hear anything important to the plot?" James asked.

"I heard some voice, whispering something into my ear." Donna said.

"What was it?" James asked.

"I don't know." Donna said.

"Ok, we need something to distract ourselves from this nonsense. Any ideas?" James asked.

"I know just what to do tonight." Donna said smirking before the door knocked.

Donna went to check it to see Groopert, Izzy, Axl, and Ozzy at the door. "Hi miss Lou, we wanted to hang out with Cindy today." Groopert said.

Donna looked at them. "Ok. Just be back before sunset." Donna said.

"Great." Izzy said before they placed their backpacks by Cindy's.

Unbeknownst to the adults, Izzy's backpack had the book in it.

Unbeknownst to the children, and James, Donna felt a pull to Izzy's backpack. Something about it made her want to check it. But she resisted it.

Unbeknownst to everyone, James knew where this adventure was leading towards.

And there was nothing he could do to stop it.


	3. Who’s The Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time traveler far in the future prepares to go back in time. James and Donna try to figure out the mystery behind Donna’s vision and the book.

A VERY VERY FAR TIME IN THE FUTURE

The dark blue thunderous sky blankets the entire night. Purple lights from above roam across the entire scorched house with two burned skeletons laid on the living room.

Only one living thing is in the house.

The female human opens her eyes, barely remembering anything that happened. Only things she can remember are the people in her life. Her husband, their daugther, family, friends.

And who caused this.

She just doesn't remember any of the names.

She got up to see the two skeletons burned to nothing and she looks at them in despair.

She removes a black couch cushion to see a polar bear plush with ash on one side.

She grabbed it and knew what she had to do, stop this from ever happening.

...

That night, James was out having dinner with Donna, Cindy, and Grinch, and Cindy's friends along with their own parents to celebrate the last day of school.

James had forgotten his phone at Donna's house, so he recommend playing a few games. At the current moment they were playing charades. It was Grinch's turn, and he was as still as a staute.

"Statue?" Groopert called out.

"Ice sculpture?" James called out.

"A thing?" Axl called out.

"Tree!" Cindy yelled out.

"Correct!" Grinch said which made everyone be disappointed in themselves for not saying that.

"Alright Cindy, go ahead." James said.

Cindy thought about something and spread her arms up and down slowly. "Bird?" Groopert asked.

"Swan?" Donna asked.

"Uh, wind?" Grinch asked.

"An evil villain making an undead army rise?" James called out.

"Ok I'll go with something else." Cindy said just before she heard the voice again. She looked to the doorway to see if the voice was from over there and had her eyes scan the entire restaurant.

"Oh! Uh, alarmed? Distracted? Um, worried? Panicking? Disturbed? Oh come on you definitely look disturbed." James said trying to guess, not hearing the voice. James's voice began to be muffled by Cindy's hearing.

"Correct." Cindy said turning back.

James raised his arms up in victory and Cindy took a seat back down.

...

Meanwhile, Alex, James's brother, is chilling out at home, relaxing on his phone.

Then, a notification on his phone came up, about a sudden energy surge in a dimension.

Alex got curious and clicked on the notification. It showed it being in Whoville. Blue dots mean members of the team. Red means the source of the energy.

The dot was in an interior.

Alex closed it and called James. He didn't answer. "Hey it's James, James Michael, leave a voicemail after the beep." James said.

Alex hung up and contacted a different member of The Team, Ash.

Ash answered. "Hello?" Ash called out.

"Hey Ash, wanna go on a hunt?" He asked.

...

A while later, Cindy, Grinch, Donna, and James made it back to the house.

James yawned. "Lord it's been some day." James said.

"You say it." Cindy said taking off her jacket and rushing upstairs.

Grinch grabbed her jacket and placed it on the coatrack. "So, we still have our own hours to kill. Truth or Dare?" Grinch said.

...

Cindy was in the bathroom washing her hands when she got a knock at the door.

She snapped her head to see Groopert at the door.

Cindy opened the door. "Groopert what are you doing?" Cindy asked.

"I'm here to tell you something." Groopert said hopping in.

"What is it?" Groopert asked.

"Me and the others feel like something's wrong with you. You seemed distracted by something at random moments, even at charades tonight." Groopert said.

Cindy couldn't think of anything else to say to him so she sighed. "There's this...voice." Cindy admitted.

"A voice?" Groopert asked.

"Yes. It doesn't say anything, it just sings at me, like how those opera people do it." Cindy said.

"Well, does it try to tell you anything?" Groopert asked.

"No. Just does that echo, like some kind of siren." Cindy said.

"Well, if you were to ask me, I don't trust this voice." Groopert said taking a seat next to Cindy on the ground.

"Well, for some reason, my senses are telling me to trust it. Like it's trying to warn me." Cindy said messing with her hair from confusion.

"Cindy, I don't remember much from school, but a siren isn't something that calls to you because it as something really cool, it lures you to something so it can trick you. From that perspective, it might be a trap by someone." Groopert said.

"Well whatever it is, we can't be sure without anyone else's help. We need James. I'll tell him tomorrow." Cindy said.

"Ok. I'll leave before anyone else sees me? I was never here." Groopert said before he launched out the window.

Cindy looked to see him slide down the roof and drop down.

Groopert landed on the ground and walked off.

Cindy closed the window and went to bed.

Groopert walked off to see Izzy. "Did you mention the book?" Izzy asked.

Groopert cringed in fear. Izzy slapped him in the face. "Forget it! We'll tell her tomorrow." Izzy said before she walked off.

...

Donna cracks her knuckles. "Ok James, truth or dare?" Donna asked.

"Truth." James said.

Donna smiled. "Do you like like someone on The Team?" Donna asked.

James went to say no, but he saw The Creator outside in the backyard.

He was distracted for a moment, but went back to Donna. "Nah." James said.

"Really?" Donna asked.

"Seriously Don, I'm not into anyone in The Team, and speaking of which, I don't plan to date anyone on The Team to begin with." James said.

"And why is that?" Grinch asked.

"Because you know..." James went to say but his eyes kept leading him to The Creator. "Give me a second, I think someone's in the backyard." James said before walking out.

James opened the door to see the creator. "The hell you doing here? I thought you were just in the beginning?" James said to it.

"In this alternate dimesnion, you have feelings for someone else." The Creator said.

"And who is that?" James asked.

"Barbara Gordon."

James looked at him confused, before turning to the reader. "The irony." He whispered.

"So I don't have something for Supergirl, I have something for Barbara. Why is this?" James asked.

"Well there was many options for your soulmate, and we had to choose one for your character arc."

"Ok, whatever, I still have memories of the old timeline me, so I don't know what your plan is to get me on for her." James said.

The Creator snapped his fingers and James went cross eyed for a moment before shifting his eyes back. "Holy shit! I'm feeling it!" James said being pumped up on adrenaline.

"Sayonara bro!" James yelled before walking back in.

"Whoo!" James yelled.

"James we have a problem!" Alex yelled.

"Oooo." James said.

"Alex said that there's an energy surge in this very house!" Ash said.

"Well in that case we gotta look for it." James said before walking down to the hallway before stubbing his foot on Cindy's backpack, and it hurt a lot more than he was expecting.

James grabbed his foot and had to keep in the f word. "What's in that thing? A brick?" James asked.

Alex aimed his phone at the backpack and it went off like crazy.

Donna walked over to the backpack and picked it up.

She placed it on the kitchen table and unzipped it to see the book Izzy got.

"It's a book." Donna said.

"What kind of book is that painful?" James asked when Donna touched it.

Instantly, Donna's senses went insane. She got the same feeling she had earlier that day. And she heard a familiar voice and clucthed her head.

"Donna!" She heard Grinch said, his voice being drowned out by a ringing.

James grabbed Donna when she was about to fall straight down and plopped her onto the chair.

"Donna? How many fingers am I holding up?" James asked holding one finger.

"Three." She asked.

"Alex get me water, pronto." James said.

Ash went to grab the book. "Don't touch it! Grinch you touch it!" Alex said.

"Why me?" Grinch asked.

"Just in case." Alex said.

"Why just in case that doesn't make any sense." James said.

Alex brought the water over. "Guys," Grinch said. "There's a bookmark." He continued.

"Where is it?" James asked.

Grinch opened to that page and placed it on the island. James went to check it. "The Curse of The Forest." Grinch said.

"Wait what book is this?" Ash asked aloud.

James went back to the front page to see The Legends of Whoville.

James looked at Grinch. "The Legends of WhoVille." James said.

Donna heard and looked at them in confusion. "What?" She asked.

"Donna, I'm just saying what the book's saying." James said.

Donna got up to check the bookmark again. When she got to the page, she saw 6 beams of light illuminate from the page.

Donna covered her eyes and Alex and Grinch grabbed her in case she fell.

"Donna, what's going on?" James asked.

"I'm going insane! That's what happening!" Donna yelled as she kept hearing the voice, but it was from the page.

"Read the chapter." Donna said.

"What?" James asked.

"READ THE CHAPTER!"

"Alright!" James yelled grabbing the book.

A SHORT WHILE LATER

"Whoever's the first one to go outside the barrier, they will be trapped with a curse that can never be lifted." James recited from the book before closing it. "Happy?" James asked.

Donna was in a frozen state. Those last words stabbed her in the heart. "Donna?" James asked.

James noticed the tears beginning to form in Donna's eyes and he knew this was personal. "Donna, work with me, what's happening?" Grinch said.

Donna stood up and grabbed the phone and contacted someone. It was silence for the longest time.

"Martha! I figured it out! Why I fainted! Get your ass over here now!" Donna said before hanging up and grabbed a cup.

"Donna? You ok?" Ash asked.

Donna laughed. "Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?" Donna asked.

"You're drinking from an empty cup of water." Alex said.

"Come on guys, it's not like I was the first one to step outside Whoville and heard the same voice right now and is potentially the reason my daughter might never be able to live a normal life." Donna said.

"The first step outside thing is highly unbelievable, but hey what do I know?" James said.

"You're not helping!" Donna spat out.

"Ok ok, relax, we gotta figure out what's up with the book, any ideas?" James asked.

"Well, there's something." Alex said.

...

The group arrived to the batcave, where Batman and Batgirl were also there from the start.

They analyzed the book using both Batman's tech, and James's own tech and they got something. "According to the pages, we have nothing." James said.

"Are you serious?" Donna asked.

"He is correct. No location, no telling if it's real, nothing." Bruce said.

"Only thing we got is the legend itself. So we'll have to trust our instincts." James said.

"And that means?" Ash asked.

"We leave Whoville. Straight out the welcome sign, go completely straight until we can find anything." James said.

"That's not a good plan. When I tried to leave I fainted on the ground." Donna said.

"Yes, and you were probably the first one to leave. So we try again, round 2. First things first, we need equipment, food, water, and more than us to go." James said. "No time to waste, let's do this." James said.

James, Grinch, Alex, Donna, and Ash went to leave, but Grinch looked back at the Bats. "You guys coming?" He asked.

"I have to stay here in Gotham." Bruce said.

"Then I'll go." Barbara said. "For assistant." She continued.

"That's the spirit we're looking for Barbs." James said when Donna got a phone call.

Donna looked to see Martha. "Martha, what's up?" Donna asked.

"Hi. We have a problem here." Martha said.

...

Back in the future, the lady grabbed a watch that will make her defeat whoever did this to her, and she went to see June 2020.

She opened the watch and looked at the skeletons one more time. "This will all be fixed soon sweetie." She said before clicking on the watch and vanishing away.


	4. Packed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and the others return to Whoville and make a discovery.

James, Alex, Ash, Grinch, Donna, and Barbara teleported into WhoVille and they all instantly noticed the problem. There was a ton of diamonds floating around all over the place, each one being a different color of the rainbow.

"What the..." Alex said.

"Heck." James said.

Ash tapped one of the diamonds. "What are these?" Ash asked.

"I don't know. It can't be good." Grinch said.

"Donna!" Martha called out as she and Groopert came up to them.

"Martha!" Donna said running up to them. "What's happening?" Donna asked.

"I don't know. These things just, appeared in an instant." Martha said.

"Who cares about that! We got a mystery to solve gang!" James said.

"What do you mean?" Groopert asked.

"Well you see, we might've just discovered a way to discover where's Cindy?" James went on.

Grinch ran off away from the group to get Cindy.

Groopert noticed symbols on the diamonds. "What do these mean?" Groopert asked.

"I can check." Barbara said pulling out a translator.

She went to the yellow one which's symbol was '- .. -. -..'

She scanned it. "It's morse code." Barbara said.

"What's morse code?" Groopert asked.

"A method used in telecommunication to encode text characters as standardized sequences of two different signal durations, like dots and dashes or dits and dahs. This one means Mind." Barbara said before going to a green one.

'- .. - .' "Time." She said.

"Ok so these just say the infinity stones names in morse code." James said.

"Here we go again." Alex said.

"Why would they say that?" Barbara wondered.

"I don't know Miss smarts a-lot you tell me." James chuckled, then regretted it. 'That was stupid why did you say that?'

"Because someone's calling to me." Cindy said as she and Grinch walked into the scene.

Ozzy, Axl, and Izzy also appeared.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I was hearing this voice, then it got so loud, that these things appeared." Cindy said.

"An odd case for sure, someone's calling us. And they want to greet us with a handshake." Martha said.

"Wait a minute *pulls out banana*, Cindy, try to make this banana brown." James said.

"What?" Cindy asked.

"Just do it!" James said before tossing the banana up.

When he caught up, it was complety brown, and everyone looked at Cindy shocked.

"Just as I thought, Cindy Lou, you're powers have somehow returned. Now please turn the banana back, I'm kinda hungry." James said tossing the banana back up, and it went back to normal.

"Now, we have to figure out how exactly these things came back. Any ideas?" James asked.

"Forget that, we have to find the truth." Donna said.

"What truth?" Cindy asked.

"In a nutshell, there's this book we found in your backpack, and it had a story about some curse in a forest along with some extinction of whos." James said.

"I shall be guilty of placing it in there." Izzy said.

"Why did you do that?" Cindy asked.

"You were acting off, and Groopert said you were hearing a voice after I got it in, I made the right choice." Izzy stated.

"Knock it off ladies! Anyway, so Donna said that when we turned to the page of the forest, she saw 6 beams of light, probably rainbow colored, meaning the stones. Then it probably has something to do with why Cindy has these powers." James said.

"So you're saying if we do this we can help her discover this power?" Barbara asked.

"Precisely, if this even exists." James said.

"What do you mean?" Ozzy asked.

"Well we couldn't find a location of where the forest was. So we're going to head straight from where the welcome sign of Whoville is, and see if we can find a forest. It's a shot in the dark, but it might work." James said.

"So this secret is all hanging by a theory?" Martha asked.

"Pretty much. But it won't be confirmed unless we see it ourselves. So, we're heading out now. Anyone want to come?" James asked.

All the children raised their hands. "What did I expect?" James said to himself.

"Well technically we are part of the team." Izzy said.

"Point made. Ok, so we'll all get some equipment, and we ride at dawn." James said.

...

Donna was packing some material when Martha walked in. "I just got done with my things. You?" She asked.

"Getting close to done." Donna said.

"Great. We'll be the true history makers we planned to be from the start." Martha said hugging Donna.

"Accidental history makers that's for sure." Donna stated.

"Tomato Tomato." Martha said, before sighing. "Say, do you think that if Lou was still here, he'd be happy to do this?" Martha asked.

"I don't know, probably excited since he didn't change a whole lot since middle school." Donna said.

"I'm sorry aren't you the one that married him?" Martha asked.

"Yes, yes I did." Donna said with a smile on her face.

Martha raised her eyebrows. "Do you regret it?" Martha asked.

"Well, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have had my kids, so you know, that's a small plus." Donna said.

"But Don, he might've be the reason Cindy's, well Cindy." Martha said.

"Maybe. Or maybe it was me." Donna said.

"What makes that any better?" Martha asked.

"I have no idea." Donna admitted.

...

The next morning, James, Cindy, Grinch, Donna, Ash, Martha, Alex, Barbara, Groopert, Izzy, Axl, and Ozzy were all packed up in a massive motorhome with a truck's wheels in order to withstand the snow.

"Ok. We're all good?" Alex asked.

"I think. Just a few more tweaks and this bad boy should be ready to go." James said. "Anyone good with directions?" He yelled.

"Well we're going plain straight, so we can't have that to our advantage." Donna said.

"Great. It's you." James said patting Donna's shoulder.

James hopped into the front seat and Donna was in the passenger seat, then, everyone else got into the back.

"Everyone ready?" James asked.

"Yes!" Grinch yelled.

"Let's do this!" James said before he gunned it and drove straight to where adventure led.


	5. Just Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group drive across beyond Whoville and are stopped by the time traveler.

The group was driving across the blanket of snow to find anything. So far, it's been a few days, and there's been nothing, but they weren't calling it quits.

James was driving, and Donna along with everyone else was just relaxing, being bored of everything.

"So, how's it going back there?" James asked.

"Boring." Martha said

"What did I expect?" James asked himself when he felt time froze.

James looked around and indeed, time was frozen, everyone was as still as a statue.

"Hello." The creator said.

James screamed. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came here to tell you there's about to be an action scene about to take place." He said.

"From what, you?" James asked.

"No." He said.

"But wait, why an action scene now? What purpose does this have for the story?" James asked.

"To ENTERTAIN!" He said.

"Is that it? Not a new character, or a theme, just some mindless action?" James asked.

"Precisely." He said before James was back in the seat.

Just then, a portal opened up and someone they couldn't see walked out of it.

James slammed the breaks and everyone jumped. "What happened?" Izzy asked.

"Someone teleported in our way." James said.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Don't know." James said before honking the horn. "Hey pal, we're trying to get through here." He poked his head out the window.

"No, we should negotiate." Barbara said before carefully walking out the RV.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Ash said.

Barbara stepped in front of the RV. "Miss, can we help you in anyway?" She asked.

The person walked towards Barbara and pulled out a gun.

"Well earned." Alex said to Ash.

James got up and went to help Barbara when the shots began to be fired.

He kicked the door down and hopped out with the suit forming around him.

Barbara was tossed against the car and the person dropped on one knee.

James summoned a rifle and aimed it at her. "Alright psycho, tell me who you are!" James yelled.

The traveller smriked. "Name's Utrax. From the future." She said.

"Oh, so you're from the future. Well let me ask you this, One, does the world have it's shit together, Two, how beautiful are animated movies looking, and three, does Cindy Lou Who ever have a normal life?" James asked.

Utrax used a magnetic device and James was flowed towards it. "Not if I blow her brains out." She said before she punched James in the face and tossed him aside.

"She's trying to kill Cindy! Gun it!" James yelled.

Utrax pushed a button right when Alex was going to hit the gas, but it didn't work. "The engine's not working!" Alex said.

Izzy, Axl, and Grinch walked out. "I got this." Grinch said.

"Anyone else, keep crazy occupied." James said before shooting at her.

Utrax dodged all the bullets but grabbed the last one with her bare hands. "Oh that's cool." Axl said.

"Don't support her!" James said before he dodged the bullet being tossed back.

Utrax went to walk inside the rv before Barbara jumped on her back and the two waddled around for a bit with James joining the party.

Utrax slammed into the door and broke into the rv and smacked Barbara in the ribs and boinked James in the head.

Grinch and Axl went under the rv to start up the van again and Izzy tried to see what the problem was.

Utrax looked at Cindy and aimed the gun at her.

Groopert, not thinking, tackled the gun out of her head.

James jumped on Utrax, who was still on top of Barbara, and tried to get her out of the van.

Utrax summoned the gun back before Alex and Martha went into the fight.

Utrax threw Barbara and James off her when Martha kicked her before Alex tossed her outside like a ragdoll.

When she landed in the snow, she noticed Izzy.

"Just give that one a good punch." Izzy said before she was dragged out and slammed into the back of the van.

"Iz!" Axl called out.

"No!" Cindy said.

Utrax went to slam Izzy into the back again.

Grinch did his job and gave the part a good punch.

The engine roared to life and it slighty moved forward.

Grinch and Axl rolled forward to dodge the tires.

Utrax fell down to the ground from missing the spot along with Izzy and she got up and ran.

Grinch and Axl crawled out of the bottom and ran inside.

Utrax walked up to them, but Grinch grabbed both sides of the wall and gave Utrax a jump kick before he fully got in and the doors closed.

James gunned it and they rode off as fast as they can.

Utrax looked on at them until they vanished from their sights.

...

When everything calmed down, James sighed and kept driving. "Everyone ok?" Donna asked.

"My back hurts." Izzy said.

James summoned a bag of ice and tossed it at her. "This should ease it out." He said as she caught it.

Izzy took a seat next to Cindy and Groopert. "Man, that was some obstacle." Groopert said.

"Yeah, I definitely go that. Do you really think we're going to survive all this new stuff none of us have seen before?" Izzy asked.

"Of course we can." Groopert said.

...

"Ok, let's take a quick break." James said parking the rv.

Cindy ran outside to see a massive beatiful mountain.

"Look!" Cindy called out.

Everyone looked outside to see the mountain and looked in awe.

"Whoa. Look! A puppy!" Grinch called out.

"Aw, is that a Chihuahua? Aw, hey lil– *turns into a monster* whoa!" Alex said.

"It's a chimera!" Ozzy said.

LATER

“I think that thing was pregnant.” James said.

Izzy wipes her glasses. “Let’s leave it open ended.

"Okay, here's the problem. Public people have never been here, and we have no idea what to expect." Alex said.

"Do we have enough weapons to fight anything?" Grinch asked.

"We don't even have enough weapons for a mecha-godzilla!" James called.

"Shouldn't that be alot?" Izzy said.

"I really should've thought that statement through." James said.

"If you hadn't bought all those dam snacks–" Ash said.

"Uh, there's 12 of us, and we get hungry!" James spat back.

Everyone began to argue with one another that it became indistinct.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Why are we fighting?" James said.

"I have that effect."

Everyone turned to see some random guy in the room. "Who the hell are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm-"

"No! Get out!" James said.

"But-"

"No! You're leaving!" James said tossing the guy out.

"Hail Sat-" The guy said before James slammed the door.

A moment of silence went by. "Just keep going." James said.

...

Nightime began to fall down on the group

"Okay, gang, we've been at this for a few days. But tonight, we need a place to sleep." Martha said.

"Yeah, it does get cramped here." Axl said.

"Oh. How about here? The Lotus Hotel." James said.

Donna laughed. "Pssh, you're joking, right? In The Odyssey, if you went to sleep in a lotus bed, one night could last one hundred years!"

"Uh, I'm sure that's irrelevant Don." James said before he saw a lady who's outside and he rolled down the window. "Um, excuse me miss, how long have you been at this hotel?" James asked.

"Why, my brother and I arrived just yesterday: December 24th... 1939!"

James pulled the window up with his bare hands. "Uh, we can sleep on the road." He said before he slammed it and drove off.

...

James slammed the breaks and everyone flew forward. "What is it?!" Cindy asked in a panic.

"Look." James said.

Everyone looked to see a massive mist ahead of them.

"What is that?" Martha asked.

"I don't know, but this might be our destination." Cindy said excitedly before rushing out with her friends.

"Wait Cindy." Grinch said unbuckling and going out.

James, along with the others followed.

"Cindy we don't know if this is our place, it could be a trap." Grinch said.

"Trap Snap. I got this." Cindy said before running into the mist.

Only to be blasted out of it. "Ow." She said.

"You ok?" Donna asked.

"Of course." Cindy said before running in again, but getting blasted out.

"I don't think there's a way in." Barbara said.

"No, there's gotta be a way." Cindy said about to run in a third time.

"Ok Cindy, stop it." Donna said going to grab her before the mist suddenly glowed brightly.

Everyone covered their eyes in shock. "Donna." They heard a voice say from in the mist and having a pathway open up.

"Whoa." Groopert said.

"Well, there's no going back now." James said.

Donna was the first to walk in. And one by one, they all walked in, desperate to see where the mist leads.


	6. The Who In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team travels through the woods and come across a who named Ahlai.

Within the mist, they all walked through the mist together, hands in each other's hands, so no one gets separated from the rest. "What is this place?" Axl wondered aloud.

"I don't know. But it's not going to be friendly." James said.

"And it's misty." Ozzy said.

"Thanks Sherlock." Alex said.

"Guys be serious. Anyway, I guess we have to walk deeper ahead to find out what else there is." Barbara said.

"She's right." Cindy said and they began to walk forward.

"Well I wasn't expecting this." Ash said.

"Were any of us? We had nothing to build it off of." Alex said.

"Well, a forest for one." James said.

Alex groaned before they were all pushed outside the mist and landed on the ground.

"Ow." Groopert said.

"Alright, everybody up." James said before they all slowly got up to see the environment around them.

It was a forest. It looked the same as the illustration from the books. The trees were blooming, the flowers were sprouting, and there was even birds chirping.

"Wow." Cindy said.

"Stole the words from my mouth kid." Alex said.

James looked at the mist again. "Seems to be some kind of barrier." He said.

"Then how come it let us in?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know." James said.

Alex turned to Donna. "Care to explain?" He asked.

"What?" Donna said.

"Well since the mist called for you, you might have something to do with this." Alex said.

James and Martha went in between the two. "Whoa Al, let's not get hostel." James said.

"No, I'm not being hostel, just asking a question, so please, tell me Donna, why did it call out your name? Tell me." Alex said.

"I-I don't know." Donna said.

"Relax Alex." James said.

"Oh don't bullshit me Don. If your daughter can do that stuff, then surely you can't be that far off from the extra natural side." Alex said before he stepped on something.

Alex removed his foot only to have a net capture everyone into a bunch.

"What the!" Barbara said.

"We were bamboozled!" Alex said.

"Who left a trap net out here?" Ash wondered.

"Well to be fair, this place was once inhabited by who's like us, so this was probably set up a long time ago." Izzy said trying to keep her glasses on.

"Maybe. But the rope looks to be recently made." James said.

"Hm, odd." Barbara said.

Then, they heard someone running for them. "Ok, plan, we try to swing the net at whoever's coming." James said.

Everyone listened and tried to do it. "Where are they coming from?" Grinch asked.

"I don't know!" James yelled when someone grabbed the net and twisted it to someone's face.

It was a Who. She had dirty white fur, similar to Cindy's, and was wearing a light brown fur coat with gloves and boots, white clothes beneath the fur, along with a spear in her hands, and a bow and arrow holstered on her back.

"Hi?" Ozzy said.

The who looked around the tent to look at everyone head to toe, then she looked at Donna. The who placed her free hand on Donna's face and roamed it around her face.

"What is she doing?" Cindy asked.

"I have no idea." Alex said.

The who removed her hand and happily cheered in excitement and jumped around the tent like a rabbit, giving weird looks from everyone.

"Yes yes yes yes yes! People! After all these years!" She yelled before slicing the rope off, causing everyone to fall on the ground.

The who then grabbed Grinch and placed him into a bear hug. "Oh it's been so long since I've talked to anyone sentient!" She yelled.

"Um, pal, we get your excited, but who are you?" Martha asked.

"Oh right, sorry about that, just been awhile. I'm named Ahlai, A-H-L-A-I." Ahlai said.

"Great. I'll introduce myself first, I'm James, James Michael." James said shaking her hand.

Ahlai hugged him. "Nice to see you too James." She said.

"And I'm Grinch, the person you just hugged." Grinch said.

"Well you don't seem like a grinch, you look as soft as a bear cub." Ahlai said before going to the children. "Oh my gosh, little children." Ahlai said joyfully.

"This is my son Groopert, Cindy Lou, Axl, Izzy, and Ozzy. I'm Martha May." Martha said.

"They're so adorable." Ahlai squealed.

"Why thank you." Axl said trying to be charming, but got a punch in the arm from Izzy.

"And that is Alex, Ash, Barbara Gordon, and Donna Lou, the one you planted your hands on." Izzy said.

Ahlai turned back to Donna. "Ah yes, Donna Lou, I apologize if my hand was disgusting to you, it's just that, I recognize you." She said.

"Really?" Donna asked.

"How so?" Groopert asked.

"You see, many years ago, I had a vision of sorts. It was in this town, with a snowy landscape all around the place. And I saw you, Donna, along with two other people, one that looked like May, and the other was just someone else." Ahlai told them.

"Lou!" Donna and Martha said in unison.

"And this Lou is..." Ahlai asked.

"Donna's husband, and Cindy Lou's father. We would explain what happened to him, but I rather not say now. Go on with the dream." Grinch said.

"Alright, so Donna took a step out of this giant white shield, and she froze in place like some tree, then, I felt something click within me. Like something dormant just lashed out." Ahlai said.

"That night, my friends and I were going to leave Whoville, being the first ones to do that, but sonething happened to me and I fainted." Donna said.

Ahlai looked at Donna. "Is there anything Odd about your family miss Lou?" Ahlai asked.

"Cindy, do the magic hand thing." Alex said.

Cindy sighed and had purple fire appear from her fist.

Ahlai looked at her hands. "Any more tricks you have?" She asked.

"She has the power of 6 magical stones. Mind, time, power, soul, reality, and space." James said.

Ahlai seem to have the gears shift in her own hands. "I think I have an idea on what happened, come along, we'll return to my campsite." Ahlai said before she walked off.

"Should we trust her?" Barbara asked the others.

"Well, she seems nice. Just be prepared for any attack." James said as they began to follow her when the forest began to burn purple fire all across.

"You mean like that?!" Alex asked.

"Yeah!" James said before he had his suit form around him.

"Oh not again!" Ahlai said.

"What do you mean not again?" Ozzy asked.

"These guys always come here." Ahlai said before removing her fur coat and tried to fan out the flames.

Cindy began to run off towards the fire and used the space stone's powers to take out the flames.

"Cindy!" Donna yelled running after her.

Barbara noticed a ball of fire roaming around the place. "Something's causing it!" Barbara said.

"I got it! You guys help Ahlai!" James yelled before flying to catch the thing.

Alex had a suit form around him and gave everyone else a massive water gun. "This can work." Ash said before they began to help out Ahlai.

Cindy was putting out fires left and right with Donna chasing after her. "Cindy!" Donna called out.

The item raced past Cindy and she tripped and almost fell into the fire.

The thing ran around in a spiral and Donna began to cough because of the smoke.

Cindy took out the entire spiral when James crash landed trying to catch the thing. "That's causing the fire! I'll take it out!" James yelled.

"No! I got it!" Cindy yelled running after it.

"I got it! You get your mom out of here!" James said going after her, but he looked back at Donna, seeing her get on her knees and coughing violently.

James sighed and swooped Donna off her knees and flew off. "Cindy!" Donna called out.

Izzy and Barbara took out a massive flame when James returned with Donna. "Stay here. I'll get her." He said before flying off.

Donna got up and began to run back in. "Don!" Martha yelled.

Cindy kept firing on the flame, making it smaller and smaller.

James appeared to the scene and went to violently spray it, but then realized what it was, it was a small little lizard that was on fire.

"Huh, size doesn't matter." Cindy said as Donna caught up.

James stopped her, and he wanted to know what was going to happen.

Cindy slowly grabbed the lizard. "It's ok, it's ok." She said as everyone else began to show up.

James, Donna, and Ahlai stopped them. "Wait for it." Ahlai whispered from behind everybody, not being very visible.

Cindy looked at everyone from the corner of her eye. "It's ok, they're friends. Go on." Cindy said letting the lizard go and it crawled off fast.

Cindy sighed. "Problemo solved." Cindy said.

"Great. Now don't pull that stunt off ever again!" James said.

"Why not?" Cindy asked.

"That was irresponsible of you Cin, you just ran in head first with seemingly no plan to stop it with by the way, no adult supervision." James ranted at her.

"Someone's pissed." Alex whispered to Ash, which made her slap his arm.

"Well I could've handled myself, and I did." Cindy said.

"Yes, but you're still a kid Cindy, a 7 year old kid that has very little control of her powers." James said.

"But I-" Cindy went to say.

"No buts! When you're older, you will have way more control over them, then now, no exceptions." James said.

"They just came back!" Cindy said.

"Ok Cindy, I'm on James's side with this, you're not invisible Cindy, you can get hurt like anyone else." Donna admitted.

"Neither are you guys! You can't just follow me into fire." Cindy said.

"Then don't run into fire." James said.

"Ok, break it up people. I know some of you have many things to say, but we do have to get to the camp for the night, let's go." Ahlai said before they went with her.

Cindy went off to the back with Axl and Izzy.

Ahlai grabbed Grinch and he was right next to her. "So why exactly are you guys here again?" Ahlai asked.

"Well you see, we're here to discover the secret behind Cindy's powers, and why she has them." Grinch said.

"Oh, ok, why now?" Ahlai asked.

"Well these crystals appeared all over Whoville and they say the stone's names, and Izzy found a book that had a legend about a forest with the stones mentioned in it, so we tried to make our way here." Groopert said busting into the conversation.

"Ok." Ahlai said.

Donna was kicking rocks when she noticed that James was silently ranting to himself. "You ok?" Donna asked.

"No! I'm upset at your daughter for doing what she did." James said.

"Yeah, she's Really reminding of me when I was her age. Had a kind heart, but did a-lot of crazy stuff." Donna said.

"Really? I saw her more like me." James said.

"Really?" Donna asked.

"Yeah. Oh no." James said.

"What?" Donna asked.

"I think she's a mix of us, and judging by us in general, that can't possibly be good." James said.

"Why not?" Donna asked.

"Because us mixed together into one can't be that great." James said.

"That's still my daughter you're talking about." Donna said.

"Right, and I'm sorry, I'm just worried for her." James said.

"Why's that?" Donna asked.

"Look magic is a very alluring thing, we know this, but without The Team, Cindy could lose herself from it." James said.

"You think so?" Donna asked.

"Sadly yes." James said. "We can't let that happen." He continued.

"You're right." Donna said.

"Correct." James said as they kept on walking.

...

"Welcome to my campsite!" Ahlai said.

The campsite was a medium sized village. There was many small huts scattered around, a pot near a fire, a few tables, etc.

"It's bigger than I expected." Ozzy said.

"Well this was my home before everyone I knew died, so yeah I really couldn't but stay here. There's no place like home after all." Ahlai said.

"What happened to your people?" Axl asked.

"Ax, she probably doesn't want to talk about them, be aware of sensitivity." James said before patting Ahlai's shoulder.

Ahlai grabbed James's arm and slammed him to the ground. "Ooo, sorry, self defense. Anyway, make yourselves at home, and I'll start up the campfire." Ahlai said before she walked off.

"So much for sensitivity." Axl said.

"Oh shut your mouth!" James yelled.


	7. Down Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James makes discoveries. Ahlai bonds with Donna and Cindy.

The shade of the moon blanketed the whole night sky.

James was busy in his hut after explaining the entire story to Ahlai when Barbara walked in. "Everything good?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah, everything's good. You?" James asked.

"I'm good." She said before she walked out.

James then had something come into his head.

He grabbed out his book of spells and began to fly through the pages. "Which one was it?" He whispered to himself.

He found the spell he was looking for, the red thread spell. It was a spell where anyone can locate their soulmate.

James made the string appear on his thumb and it went up into the sky.

He looked out the window to see the string and it seemed to be in a different world.

James looked in the book again. "Please be on earth." He said before he pulled out a gps on the location of the exact world. It was dimension 1-18-19, not his own dimension.

James looked at the string confused. "Who are you? And why would you be my soulmate?" He wondered aloud.

He then looked down to see Alex and Ash. "Sup?" James asked.

"What are you looking at?" Ash wondered.

"I thought I saw a bird." James said.

"Ok, whatever." Alex said. "Say James, can we talk about something for a small bit?" Alex asked.

"Sure, come on in." James said before noticing something odd. Alex and Ash had a string connected to one another.

James nearly screamed at his lungs before he closed the windows and Alex began to walk in.

...

Meanwhile, Cindy and Ahlai were sitting together cooking marshmallows together. "So you roast these puffy white things and eat them?" Ahlai asked Cindy.

"Yes. What do you eat?" Cindy jokingly said.

"Meat. Raw, roasted, dead animal or living." Ahlai said.

"Really?" Cindy asked.

"You get used to it. No need to get upset about it." She said before Cindy heard the voice again. "Do you hear that?" Cindy asked.

"Hear what?" Ahlai replied.

"Some singing voice." Cindy said.

"Hm, interesting. Does anyone else know about it?" Ahlai asked.

"Well pretty much everybody here. I'm not really sure if I can trust it." Cindy admitted.

"Well, if you ask me, I believe you should continue to listen to this voice. It could lead you to know your past." Ahlai said.

"But my friend Groopert said that he thinks it's a siren, something trying to trick me. Why would he immediately go to that?" Cindy wondered.

"Well, the world is dangerous, and children are curious. For example, the little trick you puller off today." Ahlai said, referring to the fire incident.

"Oh gosh, don't get me started on that. Why is James so afraid of me dying, I can take care of myself. I'm one of the strongest entity in the universe, and yet I'm treated like I'm going to blow up any second, like I'm some joke." Cindy said.

"Well that's just one of the burdens of having special powers, people will fear them, people will try to control them, people will try to control you, that's certainly what everyone around you was feeling at first. A sweet little girl who can kill them all in an instant. That's probably what James is trying to do to you." Ahlai explained.

"You think?" Cindy asked.

"I don't think, I'm just saying." Ahlai said.

"But James wouldn't do that, he sees the good in everybody." Cindy said.

"What else do you know about James? What else do you know about his daily life, what makes him tick, do you truly know what he fears?" Ahlai asked.

"Do you?" Cindy asked.

"No. Again, just saying." She chuckled.

Cindy and Ahlai grabbed their marshmallows and began to ate them.

...

Donna was watching the whole conversation and was keeping an eye on them.

"Don."

Donna turned to see Martha. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's just... I feel like something's up with this Ahlai." Donna admitted.

"And why is that?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. It's just this feeling in my guts that she's hiding something." Donna said.

"Well, she seems like a nice person. So we should just probably let it go." Martha said.

"Fine." Donna lied. She would get to the bottom of this.

...

"So, what's up?" James asked.

"Well, there's been a thought running in my head and since we might be here for awhile and I feel like we should talk about it." Alex replied.

"Ok, set the stage." James said

"Ok, so, have you been thinking of Silena and dad recently?"

"Little bit." James said. "I tried to talk with them, but I didn't get to speak with them, they didn't even know I was there." James said.

"Wait, you went to the prison?"

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"Dad went to prison. Remember? He almost killed you?" Alex said.

"Al, are you on marijuana, it's a memory loss drug, how much did you take?" James asked.

"What! James, I'm not on drugs, I remember it exactly. Mom discovered dad was involved with a crime, she called the cops, he shot you as a shield, that's how you got that little scar near your shoulder." Alex said.

James showed the mark. "Alex, this is a birthmark, what are you saying?" James asked.

Alex began to stutter on his words. "Whatever moving on, where was dad?" Alex asked.

"At the old house." James said annoyed.

"Ok ok ok ok, do you plan to meet with them again anytime soon?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but I don't know what to do. Everytime I feel like I'm about to say something, my brain just goes faster and faster with what they could say, how are you alive, couldn't you just come to see us the whole time, what made you survive, did you talk with anybody, what about Tyler, oh yeah newspsflash, Tyler's fucking dead!" James said.

"James! Relax before you have an anxiety attack." Alex said.

James took a few deep breathes and took a seat again. "I'm sorry." James said.

"No no no, don't be, we all get scare over things, and we tend to overthink on what comes next after a simple move. But we should just go to them with our hearts wanting to talk, not our brains." Alex said.

"You sound like someone from a romantic comedy." James chuckled.

"Well I watched alot of those in order to confess my feeling for ASH-LEY!" Alex yelled strangely.

James looked at him funny. "Who the hell is 'Ashley'?" James asked his brother.

"Uh, someone I met awhile back, yeah we chatted for a bit, and I fell for he- you know it's Ash don't you?" Alex asked.

"Pretty much, and I'm both happy and pissed at you." James said.

"What did I do?" Alex asked.

"Alex you know my thoughts on inter-dimensional dating." James let out.

"Yes I do, we shouldn't do it." Alex said impersonating his younger brother.

"Exactly! Cause what does dating lead to, breeding. And I'm not against you and Ash doing it, but you have to at least have some talks about it, caude you know, it can lead to creating a new breed of species, in this case, half human and half porcupine, if that even works out depending if you were your animal self when that happened, and if you weren't..."

"Anxiety James! We did talk about it! We may be reckless at times, but we're not irresponsible 24/7." Alex said.

"Wait, how long has this been going on?" James asked.

"Two months after the team was form." Alex said.

"Alright." James said before the brothers fell into a silence.

"Alex, I might not agree with this type of dating for people, but that doesn't mean I'll support you two if you need it. Besides, I think you're perfect for each other, almost like soulmates." James said.

"Very funny James." Alex chuckled. "James can I ask you one more thing?" Alex asked.

"Sure." James said.

"Have you ever thought about having a family of your own?" Alex asked.

James sighed. "No." He said.

"Why not? You're young, charming, smart, least imporantly, looks, but more importantly, a heart for everyone." Alex said.

"I just don't wanna talk about this Alex." James said.

Alex sighed. "Ok." He said before getting up and walking out.

...

Donna entered Ahlai's room and Ahlai looked at her. "Can I help you?" Ahlai asked.

"Yes, I'm kind of getting cold, so can you give me any more clothes, like a jacket or something?" Donna asked.

"Sure, it always gets cold and hot at random times of the day." Ahlai said before passing Donna a hat and a fur coat. "Here you go. Save them for tomorrow's trip." Ahlai said.

"Great." Donna said. "Say, in my dream, there was this who." Donna said.

"What type of who are we talking about?" Ahlai wondered.

"Well, he was covered in a black cloak and could morph into a reindeer." Donna said.

"Oh you mean this guy?" Ahlai said before grabbing a deer head from the wall, making Donna scream. "Yeah, this guy kidnapped me when I was a young lad, escaped, we began our cat & mouse game over years, he ended up killing everyone I knew and loved, until I sliced that sucker's head off!" Ahlai said, never letting go of the sparky energy.

"Put it away, I'm this close to throwing up." She said covering her mouth.

Ahlai placed the head away. "Sorry about that." She said.

...

That night, James was sound asleep when someone busted into the room.

He opened his eyes to see Donna. "What happened! Did Grinch have a heart attack, he is pretty old." James said.

"What? No, Cindy's missing." Donna said.

"What?!" James yelled.

"Yes, I woke up, and I noticed she wasn't there." Donna said.

James grabbed a small bag of items before rushing off with Donna to see Grinch and Ahlai. "We found footprints." Ahlai said.

"Great let's follow them." James said.

"Wait, shouldn't we tell the others?" Grinch asked.

"No time, let's go!" She said before they began to follow the footprints.

Unaware of them, Groopert was watching them for a small while. He knew he had to help Cindy, she could be in danger.

Since the windows had no glass, he simply hopped out the window and snuck his away across the huts and found Izzy with Ash.

Groopert grabbed a small rock and tossed it at Izzy. Izzy jolted awake and since she didn't have her glasses so she began to panic. "Who's there!" She silently yelled.

"Iz, it's me Groopert." He said.

Izzy grabbed her glasses. "What do you want?" Izzy asked.

"Come outside." Groopert said.

Izzy walked outside and Groopert showed her the footprints. "These are Cindy's." Izzy said.

"Exactly. Her mother said she went missing, and she, along with James, Grinch, and Ahlai went off to follow them." Groopert said.

"Why did you bring me out?" Izzy asked.

"We need to follow them." Groopert said.

"But why?" Izzy asked. "Why don't we just let the adults handle it?" She continued.

"Because Cindy's our friend. So we should help her, because that's what friends do." Groopert said.

Izzy thought about it for a second. "Fine." She said before Groopert grabbed her by the arm and they both began to walk out into the woods.


	8. Thank God, Answers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, Donna, Grinch, and Ahlai search for Cindy and come across what they’re looking for.

James, Donna, Grinch, and Ahlai walked across the forest as the sun was beginning to rise. Tracking the footprints towards where Cindy can possibly be.

James had used his suit in order to track the footprints with pout any nature things like rain, wind, or leaves. "How'd she even get this far?" James asked aloud.

"Well it all depends on the time she left." Ahlai said.

"That was a rhetorical question." James said.

"Why did she leave in the first place? And how come she didn't tell us?" Donna asked.

"Well, she did say she was hearing that voice, so maybe it has something to do with that." Grinch said.

"Probably." Ahlai said before they heard someone echoing a far distance ahead of them.

"What was that angelic singing?" Grinch asked.

"Let me try something." James said coughing his breath before doing the same thing.

Everyone looked at him in confusion. "What are yo-" Ahlai said.

"Shush." James said before they heard the voice again.

"It's coming from ahead." James said before they began to walk cautiously towards the voice.

James did it again, and a few moments later, they heard that voice bounce back again.

James picked up the pace and ran past a bunch of bushes to see Cindy, standing in front of them, looking off a cliff.

James had relief wash over him and ran to Cindy. "Cin! What did you do! Why did you come here!" James yelled in confusion.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Donna butted in.

Cindy was looking off at something, looking hypnotized by whatever it is.

The others turned to see what that thing was, and were just as shocked. It was a massive temple with roots laid all over it, and it had writings on it's stone walls.

James pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked at a drawing that had a bunch of stick figures surroundings a bunch of circles.

"The temple." Ahlai said.

"The what?" Grinch asked.

"This was where I was going to take you guys." Ahlai explained.

"Huh, what are the chances? Since we're here now, let's explore this place." James said before he slid down the cliff.

The other four slid down as well and began to walk towards it. "Ahlai, any other booby traps near here?" Donna asked.

"No." Ahlai said.

"That's a great thing." James said before pulling out a flashlight.

The five of them looked inside the temple and saw more scribbles and markings planted on the walls.

"What is this?" Grinch asked as they all walked in.

"It seems to be some kind of temple." James jokingly said.

"No, the stuff on the walls." Grinch made more clear.

James took a closer look at them.

"It's in Hindi." James said.

"What's Hindi?" Cindy asked.

"Our native language. I can pronounce them." Ahlai swid.

"Go right ahead." James said as Ahlai looked at them. 'One day in many, someone will leave the barrier that protects our kind from the dangers that lie here. When they do, they shall have a curse run down every member of their bloodline from there on, and it shall never be lifted.' Ahlai translated for them.

"I must've been the first, it explains everything!" Donna exclaimed.

"Whoa, slow your roll Dons, we're going to have to look deeper into it." James said.

"It saids here that the who shall resemble their goddess." Ahlai said.

"Ok, is it just me or are we making too much random lore from a kid's book about a grumpy green guy stealing christmas and has his heart changed by some little girl?" James asked.

"What does that even mean?" Grinch said.

"Our Goddess is Dovanna, and our god is Loman." Ahlai said.

"See what I mean!" James said.

"Guys, there's also writings of these whos in a circle of the stones." Cindy said.

"I guess their worshipping them." James said.

"You brought the stones right?" Grinch asked.

"Yes." James said showing them the bag he had. "Look we still need to go farther into the rabbit hole, it's highly unlikely that Donna is the only one to ever leave Whoville, it just makes no sense!" James made clear.

Donna took the bag from James.

"James, all the signs are pointing towards Donna." Grinch said.

"So what, it could be Ahlai, she looks similar to Donna, who might be similar to Dovanna person." James said.

"She kind of is." Ahlai said.

"Exactly, and so what if thier name kinda sound familiar, it's just one big coincidence." James said.

"Then what about my powers, how do you explain those?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know, maybe you're some wonder kid that just so happens to have these powers for no apparent reason other than magic." James said as they heard a bag drop to the ground.

They all turn to see Donna, with a pink stone, the one that The Team came back with during the first one, and is about to insert it into a hole.

"Donna?!" Jame yelled.

"I will get our answers!" She yelled.

"Wait!" Grinch yelled before Donna inserted the stone in there and an aura blast send everyone away a distance.

When they all got back up, they saw that the temple began to glow all colors of the stones and certain areas glowed like the legend, the people worshipping the stones, and in front of them, was the two gods, Dovanna and Loman.

"Holy moly." James said.

"It's their family trees." Ahlai said.

Donna and Cindy raced towards it and tried to find any clues.

"What could possibly be there? Ahlai didn't even know we existed." Grinch said.

"No. But it does have the faces of these people drawn, not their names." Ahlai said.

James, Grinch, and Ahlai walked over to it and began to scan the wall, starting from Donvanna and Loman.

At the next to last rows of each separate tree, they connected. They were people that resembled Donna and Lou, and at the bottom there, was Cindy.

"Maybe it's just people who like you?" James asked before words in Hindi appeared under all three of them.

"What do they say?" Cindy asked Ahlai.

"Donna Who, Lou Who, and Cindy Lou Who." Ahlai explained.

"Ok, we've officially went over the edge of getting wild with the story. We thought at first with Lucy being born because of some devil creature, or Meena being an alien, but this is going to be a big pill to swallow with Donna being related to some goddess, what even is she in the tree?" James asked.

"Great Granddaughter." Ahlai said.

"And Lou?" James asked.

"Great Grandson."

"What are the goddamn chances of this! What are these two the gods of anyway?" James asked.

"Dovanna is the goddess of power. While Loman was the god of space."

"Ok, that explains why the space stone went to Lou way back when, but even still, what are the chances of these two getting married exactly?" James asked.

"James calm down." Grinch said.

"No! I'm not calming down. I'm asking the actual questions here. So the curse started when Donna stepped outside of Whoville's barrier?"

"Precisely." Ahlai said.

"Good. So how come she still fell in love with Lou, especially since he was the grandson of Loman, what does he have to do with the curse?" James asked.

"Legends say that the gods have a deal with one another that if one day they were to perish, they would have their descendants fall in love, so they can take their place." Ahlai said.

"So it might not've been actual love that made Donna and Lou love each other, but rather their old family members just controlling them like robots, inputting commands on life to get them in each other's pants. Also, Is it technically an Alabama thing going on, since Zeus basically gave birth to pretty much all the other gods?" James asked.

"What's Alabama?" Grinch asked.

"Not important." James said.

"No, they weren't doing that, they just have the non sibling ones keep falling in love with someone's else family so they don't get confused." Ahlai said.

"But I had the powers before Cindy an-You know what, screw it! I'm done trying to make sense of this!" James yelled.

"Anyway, since we have a daugther of a goddess in our grasp *kneels down* we are not worthy for you." Ahlai said clasping her hands together.

"Oh no you don't need to do that." Donna said on the verge of having a panic attack

"No please, I insist." Ahlai smirked before they all saw Cindy run out of the temple.

"Cindy!" Donna yelled before she, Grinch, and James chased after her.

Ahlai grumbled before getting up and going after her as well.

Cindy stopped by a large rock and took a moment to breathe when James caught up to her. "Cindy are you ok?" James asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, just needed some room." Cindy said as she heard the voice again. Expect this time, she knew the direction of the voice. She turned over to see the roaring ocean ahead of her, with waves crashing amongst each other.

"Great. So I guess this is the part where we all go home now, we discovered the reason for Cindy's powers, so let's head back to camp and pack up, Ahlai if you want to you can come alo-" James said.

"No." Cindy said.

Everyone looked at each other. "No what?" Donna asked.

"We can't leave yet." Cindy said.

"And why is that?" James asked.

Cindy pointed towards the ocean. "The voice is over there." She said.

"What exactly?" James asked.

"I don't know. Someone, something, we need to see what it is." Cindy said going forward, but James grabbed her arm.

"Slow you roll tiger, we can't just rush into the ocean head first, we don't even know if anything's there." James said.

"Oh please you have that fancy suit of yours, just make a pathway with it." Cindy said.

"Cindy I'm not pulling off a suicide mission just so you can get a handshake from this thing." James said.

"Whatever, I can do it myself." Cindy said walking off.

James clenched his fists. "What is wrong with you!? You've run head first into danger, didn't tell us anyone about the voice immediately after you heard it, you could've told Axl for all I care, you ran off on us in the middle of the night, and now you're going off on us again to hear someone's singing voice." James said.

"Oh my gosh James when will you notice this, I'm not a little kid!" Cindy spat back.

"That's exactly what you are, but you're acting like a toddler!" James yelled.

"James..." Grinch stepped up.

"Stay out of this Grinch." James said.

"Stop trying to control me! I can do what I want being a hero, and one of those things is that I'm going to find that voice if it kills me." Cindy said.

"If that's the case be careful what you wish for." James said.

"Cindy..." Donna stepped up.

"Butt out mom!" Cindy snapped, having her eyes glow bloodred.

"Ok, do not talk to your own mother like that! She's your family!" James snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry James, let's talk about your family." Cindy said.

The air went cold as everyone felt the stab in the gut James felt. His mouth was ajar as he had the words process in his mind. Cindy said that.

"After everything I did for you. After I came into your life after your mother died, after you saw the type of person your father was, after you had the dark version of you torment you for weeks, after I helped you find a bunch of weirdoes with the team like you me and everyone else on it, after I helped you control and understand your powers when you barely could, after we saved your life from Tiberius, this is how you repay me? Now choose your next words wisely." James said in a frightening tone that could give anybody chills down their spine.

Everyone was shocked around James's statement, but Cindy seemed unfazed by it. "So what, are you jealous of my powers?" Cindy said.

James just looked disappointed at her and began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Donna asked.

"Nothing it's just, your daughter actually thinks I'm jealous of her powers and would want them for myself when it caused the death of my best friend and it caused so much pain and suffering within me that I thought of killing myself numerous times and could barely keep myself together when I couldn't, and it took all of me to get the team formed in the first place and help Cindy to have her control something I couldn't! And yet she thinks I want them back!" James said to everyone going back to Cindy. "So if that's the way you want to treat me now, in return, I'm going to make damn sure we fix this attitude up when we get back home!" James said.

Cindy swallowed some saliva. "No." Cindy said before using her space powers to freeze everyone and make them float. "I'm sorry everyone, I have to do this alone." She said before she blasted them all away from her.

"Cindy!" They all yelled.

The four watched in horror as Cindy went less visible to their eyes and they all flew past the forest right when it was beginning to rain.

James and Donna were separated from Grinch and Ahlai and they flew straight into a river and landed underwater.

They both rised up from the water and noticed a waterfall that led to a cave they're heading for. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Donna yelled before they both fell down it.

James pulled out a dagger, grabbed Donna by her shirt and stabbed the dagger into the jagged walls before jumping at a safe distance into the water.


	9. A Truth Kills A Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Donna try to escape the cave. Grinch learns something of Ahlai. Cindy tries to find out where the voice is leading her.

James and Donna swam up to a small piece of land within the cave and took a moment of breathe.

James looked off to the light in front of them, being outside, and that seemed to be the only way out.

"Damn it." James said before he began to check up on Donna. "You ok?" He asked.

Donna had her arms wrapped around her from bring freezing cold. "Yeah. Just cold." She said

"Try shaking like a dog." James said.

Donna looked at James strangely before doing exactly that.

James summoned a torch and had it burn a white fire. He looked up to see a rock wall that led to a cliff. "Hm. Well, there's no where to go but up." James said before summoning Donna's purple suit she got during the time with Dick Dastardly. "Put this on. We're going up that wall." He said before summoning his own suit.

Donna had the suit form around her and they both began to walk towards the wall.

James and Donna began to climb the walls upwards so they could find a new way out.

"Why don't we just go towards the river?" Donna asked.

"Because most likely if we get to Cindy that way, she'll most likely attack us again." James said.

"Oh yeah, right." Donna said lowering her voice.

James groaned and crawled down to Donna's spot. "Look, if you're still pissed about me yelling at Cindy, don't be, she was pushing my buttons too much." James said before starting to crawl up again.

"You could've been better as well." Donna said.

"Well when you say the things she said, you kinda deserve me being upset. And speaking of which, where'd she get that attitude from?" James asked.

"Not from me that's for sure. But who could do that to her?" Donna asked.

"Axl?" James said.

"No. He wouldn't do that." Donna said.

"Alex or Ash?" James wondered.

"One of them is your brother." Donna said wistfully.

"Never mind." James said. "Maybe it was the discovery of the whole Dovanna thing." James said which made Donna froze in place.

"Yeah." Donna said shakingly, suddenly have her senses increase and really having this realization sink in. She felt her palms begin to sweat, she felt her whole body begin to tremble, and she began to feel a bit nauseous.

"I mean seriously, it you realize you're related to a god, you have the chances of getting more cocky, and feeling like you're better than everybody, which to be fair, you probably are, but in terms of being a nice person, not." James said.

"You're not helping!" Donna snapped at him.

James, in helper mode, turned to Donna. "What's happening?" James asked.

He noticed Donna's state of breath and movement of body and instantly recognized her problem.

She grabbed Donna's hand and raced her up to the side of the cliff.

"Donna, question, are you in anyway claustrophobic?" James asked.

"No!" Donna said.

"From the looks of it, you're having a panic attack." James said. "First things first, you're gonna need air, take the mask off." James continued.

Donna took the mask off. "It's not a panic attack, I'm just having my entire lineage probably be a lie really letting it punch me in the gut." Donna exclaimed before she sat at the edge of the cliff away from James.

James sighed and removed his mask before taking a seat in front of Donna. "I understand why." James said.

"Ya think?" Donna asked.

"No, Donna, I really do, once we realize who we really are, we tend to freak out. We don't know why it's us, we don't know how to react, but sometimes life does that to you, out of everyone, it's you who has this thing be involved with you." James said.

Donna looked at James. "How so?" Donna asked.

"It happened the night my life changed forever." James said.

*FLASHBACK

Beth's car raced across the abandoned road. Alex was in the front seat while James was in the back. "Mom what is going on?" A 15 year old Alex asked.

"We're leaving your father!" Beth yelled.

"Why? What did he do?" Alex asked.

"He's never there for us Alex! Why do you think I would leave?" Beth asked.

"Because Dad committed a crime?" A 10 year old James said.

"No!" Beth said.

"What about Silena and Adam?" Alex asked.

"Forget them! They're just inmature dumbasses!" Beth yelled in a wreck.

"Mom, calm down, and slow down the car!" Alex yelled.

"No!" She yelled before a tire popped and the car spun sideways and began to crash across the abandoned pavement.

Alex slammed his head on the front glass and he flung outside the car and plopped onto the pavement.

Beth smacked his head onto the car seat and he was knocked cold.

At the end, the car was upside down and James felt all the pain of the crash and felt a shard of glass in his shoulder.

He began to sob uncontrollably from all the suffering and tried to get Beth awake. "Mommy! Alex!" James yelled through tears.

He had to get out of the car so he crawled out of the doorless car and went to the driver's seat and was able to drag his mother out of the car slowly.

She dropped him away from the road and tried to wake her up.

James saw Alex's motionless body near them and he limply rushed over to him. "Alex!" James yelled checking on him. His body was filled with glass.

James looked around the place. "Help! Someone! Anybody!" James yelled as loud as he can. "Please." He said before dropping to the ground and beginning to cry more.

A little bird landed near him. James looked at him. "What are you looking at?" James asked.

A white light began to illuminate behind him and the bird began to fly away.

James looked to see a white cloaked figure looking at him. James began to crawl away. "Monster!" He yelled.

"Fear not Michael, I'm here to rescue you." The man said.

"What are you?!" James asked.

"I am what we call a Kalanian. We watch over everyone who's destined for greatness, and you are." He said.

"Wait, am I gonna be a superhero like Superman?" James asked.

"No, you shall not be Superman. You will be yourself as a superhero. You will be one who will always help people. Along with your family." He said.

"Wait, can you help my family?" James asked.

"I shall. Along with that, I shall gift you with power you will use to save everyone." He said.

"Please. Save them." James said.

The Kalanian raised his hands and had a blue energy raced through him, Alex, and Beth.

James fell down knocked out like his family as their wounds began to heal.

The Kalanian whispered in James's ear. "Your brother shall permanently remember this day differently, we call this power Kala, and you will create a superhero Team which will be made from all of pop culture." He said before a green portal opened up and the three family members fell through it.

The Kalanian disappeared away into the night.

*STILL IN FLASHBACK*

James woke up in a bedroom, a room he didn't recognize.

He got up and looked around. He busted out of the room to see Beth and Alex looking around the place.

"Mom! Alex!" He yelled before running towards them and hugging them.

"Sweetie!" Beth yelled hugging him tightly.

"I thought I lost you." James said to Alex.

"The only way I'm going out is saving your butt bro." Alex chuckled.

The three of them looked around the place. "Wow. This place is new." Beth said.

"Yeah, and big." James said.

"Well, let's see if we can figure out how to get used to this place, wherever it is." Beth said.

"Alright." James said. "Love you mommy." He said.

"I love you too." Beth said.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

James opened his eyes with tears in them. That was weird, he thought. There was some extra stuff he remembered from that story. He looked at Donna, who seemed to be frozen.

"While I feel bad for you, WHO THE FUCK IS THAT GUY!" Donna yelled.

James turned to see The Creator looking at them.

James flew straight at him and slammed him into a wall. "What did you do!?" James yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" He said.

James punched him. "What kind of retconning Rey Palpatine bullshit is this!?" James demanded to know.

"Ok ok, I'll speak!" He said. "I'm not The Creator, I'm a Kalanian!" He said.

"What exactly is a Kalanian?" James asked.

"We are overseers of everybody destined for greatness, and we do protect them as best we can, that's all we are!" He explained.

"Were the one that saved me?" James asked.

"No. I was assigned to you when the other one gave up on you after you killed Tyler." He said.

"So wait, why me, why did he tell me those specific things?" James asked.

"Alex suffered from a memory error after the crash, that caused him to believe his father was arrested, and we knew any name you chose would've suck for Kala." James said.

"And The Team?!" James demanded.

"If it weren't for us mentioning the team, Cindy Lou would've never learned from you about her powers any sooner and she would've killed everyone she loved, and you would've died alone without your soulmate." He said.

James let go of him. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Cree." He said.

"Well Cree, tell whoever this guy is that I'm a changed man and wasn't in control when I killed Tyler." James said.

"I've also came to warn you." Cree said.

"About what?" He asked.

Cree turned to Donna. "Donna Lou, descendant of the Whoville's goddess of power Donvanna, I've come to say, you have every right to fear Ahlai." Cree said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot say." Cree said.

"You told me all that was gonna happen here what are you saying?" James asked.

"Because of Utrax's time travel, it caused the events of the story to change, we discover everything that happens next when it happens. Leave this cave fast, the girl will never stop until you do what Utrax plans." Cree said before he vanished.

James and Donna looked at one another. "Come on!" Donna yelled.

The two began to run at a clear path and try to see if they can find a way out.

...

Grinch and Ahlai were walking towards a massive wooden bridge that was above an ocean.

"What is this?" Grinch asked.

"It leads to where Cindy will be going, and we will be going to." Ahlai said.

"Wait, where does it lead?" He asked.

"It leads to The Black Diamond." She explained.

"What's that?"

"It's where we learned about Who's ancient history. It's where I was raised." Ahlai explained.

"Ok. Why would Cindy's voice get attention from there?" Grinch asked.

"I don't know." Ahlai said.

"Wait a minute, how do you know this is where Cindy will go specifically?" Grinch wondered.

Ahlai went wide eyed at the green who in front of her. "Uh, well you see, ah..." Ahlai stumbled on her words.

"Ahlai, are you hiding something?" Grinch asked.

Ahlai chuckled before going blank faced.

Grinch felt something stabbed at his neck, it was a tranquilizer.

"You know Grinch, I didn't want to do this. I wanted us to work together with Cindy Lou in order to complete each other's destinies, but clearly you let your good kind heart get in the way." Ahlai said as Grinch began to feel tired and fell down to the ground. "Donna was right about you." He barely got out of his system.

"She was. But you might not be able to tell her, since you'll be locked up in the black diamond until you become nothing but a corpse." Ahlai said.

Grinch felt his eyes about to close. "Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite..." She said before Grinch fell unconscious.

...

Groopert and Izzy continued to walk through the forest. Thanks to the rain, the tracks had vanished, and they had to trust their instincts. Izzy was dragging a stick across the wet mud to know their track back.

"Groopert, we're not going anywhere! We need to retreat!" Izzy said.

"Not until we know Cindy is safe." Groopert said continuing his walk.

"But the adults most likely found her already, so our job is pointless." Izzy said.

"Well we're just making sure, because I care for Cindy." He said.

Izzy actively groaned and Groopert looked at her. "Groopert just admit you have romantic feelings towards Cindy." Izzy snapped.

"What! No, why would you assume that?" Groopert wondered.

"Because you're so legitimately oblivious to it, that everyone else is aware of it already!" Izzy said.

"Well I like Cindy as a friend." Groopert said.

"What do you like about Cindy?" Izzy asked.

"Oh where do I start, I love her eyes, her hair, her fur,..." Groopert went on saying but Izzy had mentally checked out.

Because of it, she noticed they were not alone. She noticed a figure not so far from them.

"Ok I think I see it now." Groopert said before he was grabbed by Izzy and she ran off behind a tree as Utrax began to shoot at them.

The two hid behind the tree. "How do we fend her off!" Groopert yelled.

"Well our bodies are way smaller than her, than we'll do this the old fashioned way." Izzy said before she rolled out of cover and let her hands up. "I mean no harm." She said.

Utrax went to shoot her, but she was out of bullets. "Please, can we negotiate?" Izzy asked from afar.

Utrax sighed before placing the guns on a belt. "Ok, what it is you want to talk about?" She asked.

"What is it exactly you're after? What is your mission?" Izzy asked.

Utrax was slient for a minute. "I'm here to kill Cindy Lou Who." Utrax said.

"How come?" Izzy asked.

"You wouldn't get it. You're just a kid." Utrax said.

"Correction, a smart kid, so please just tell us." Izzy said.

"I won't, because you wouldn't believe me." Utrax said.

"Ok, well how about you come with us back to camp and you can explain your motivations to us in a calm manner and we can come up with a plan?" Izzy asked.

"And why should I trust you?" She asked.

"Otherwise we'll tell on you!" Groopert butted in.

"Groopert!" She yelled.

Utrax sighed. "You know what, just to make you happy, lead the way." She said before Izzy went in the front, and Groopert went in the back and they began to go back to the campsite.

...

Cindy looked off at the raging waves as the rain began to pour down onto her furry body, having it be soaked.

Cindy took off her shoes and let her hair go completely down.

She took a deep breath and began to run at the water.

She began to run above the water and have a blue shield form around her and she began to run through the waves as if they were nothing. She knew this wasn't going to distract her from finding out who the voice is.

Cindy punched a wave away and it became nothing.

She then saw a black diamond ahead of her, and she heard the voice again.

"I'm coming for you. I will discover who you are." Cindy said as she continued to run for her.

Cindy lands on a dock where the diamond is. She notices a bridge is also there, but that doesn't matter to her.

Cindy started to make her way in there and noticed the darkness within there, with hardly any light coming from anywhere.

“Hello! Anyone!?” Cindy called out for the voice, and she saw a red light within the walls hum to before it ran away deeper into castle.

Cindy smiled and began to chase after the red light.

Cindy saw an end to the path and jumped across to the other side, floating her way over there, safely going downwards.

Cindy landed on the other side and saw the red light.

Cindy busted a wall down with her powers.

Cindy continued to make her own path towards this light.

The red light went through another wall.

Cindy broke down the glass and saw the same crystals she saw back in Whoville everywhere within a seemingly endless black void.

Cindy saw all of these crystals beginning to form something.

Cindy began to notice that these things were beginning to form the stones.

The stones began to fly up and they became one.

The room turned red and she saw images of her past that resembled memories. Many resembled her time with her family, friends. Donna, Grinch, James, Groopert, Izzy, Ozzy, Axl, the rest of The Team, the list goes on.

Cindy turned to one memory of her mother as a baby being watch by Dovanna, with no one else noticing her.

"Donvanna." Cindy said realizing everything.

Dovanna was the voice this whole time.

"I did it! I found myself!" Cindy yelled to herself.

Then, she heard clapping from a distance.

She turned to see Ahlai. "Well done Cin." She said.

"Ahlai, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Simple, waiting for you, this was a test." Ahlai said.

"What do you mean test?" Cindy asked.

"This place has been dormant for many many years, and could've only been unlocked by a true descendant of two gods. And you were of Dovanna and Loman." Ahlai explained.

"What about you?" Cindy asked.

"Oh you know, I'm just some ordinary who." Ahlai said.

"How did you get here?" Cindy asked.

"You really think I didn't know how to get here after all these years of living here?" Ahlai asked.

"Point made." Cindy said.

"But I know what my destiny is. To find the infinity stones and I need to use them to maintain balance in the multiverse, cause in no one else's hand are they safe. And now that you're here, you can help me with this." Ahlai said.

Cindy, riding high of her confidence, was as happy as a puppy. "Awesome! I finally know my purpose in life! This is great, what's our first assignment?" Cindy asked.

"Well, we must return back to the camp in order to get the stones, the others have to be back by then." Ahlai said.

"Ok, let's go!" Cindy yelled happily before the two of them began to walk out of the diamond and get the stones back.


	10. Hunt Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the team try to regroup, Cindy and Ahlai search for the stones.

Groopert, Utrax, and Izzy continued to walk across the wet forest to make it back to camp. "So, you like to talk?" Groopert asked.

"No." Utrax said.

"Ok." Groopert said.

...

James and Donna continued to rush like ants across the cave, attempting to find a way out.

"It's like a maze in here! A cold, lifeless maze with nothing interesting in it!" James yelled.

"We have to keep going." Donna said as they kept on running.

Eventually they came across a really small light far from them.

"I think that's the way out." Donna said.

"It might be." James said as they began to run towards the light.

But Donna noticed that the light was getting smaller and she stopped. "Uh, James I don't think that's the..." Donna went to say but a massive fire overtook their view.

James stopped and they realized that it was the lizard they ran into earilier.

James summoned a fire hydrant before the lizard ran under his legs and charged at Donna.

Donna screamed and began to run away from the lizard.

James began to fly after the lizard, shooting the hydrant at her.

The lizard was able to avoid every piece of foam that splashed onto the ground.

The lizard was going ballistic trying to attack Donna, but then Donna tripped onto the ground and dropped her hat, the one Ahlai gave her, plopped down onto the ground.

Donna turned to see the lizard, but then it stopped and looked at her for a moment. It turned to the hat and then began to burn it down to the ground.

James caught up with Donna. "That was anti climatic." James said.

Everything begins to click with Donna as she looks at the jacket. "No, the lizard was attacking because I looked like Ahlai." Donna said.

"Because it's a dumb lizard that doesn't understand clothes?" James asked.

"No! Because Ahlai gave me these, and like Cree said, I was right to worry about her." Donna said before James grabbed the jacket and tossed it in the air, and having the lizard burn it down as well.

"In that case, we have to find her faster." James said as the lizard began to run off. "And he's our guy." He said before they began to run along the lizard.

...

At this point in time, everyone else was awake and found James's soaked letter from the rain.

Alex was relaxing in his hut when Ash entered the room. "Dang, it sure is pouring out there right Al?" Ash asked shaking her quills off from the rain.

"I guess so." He said tossing a ball around the room. "Say can we talk about something?" He asksd.

"Sure." She said taking a seat next to her.

"Are you sure we want to have a family together?" Alex asked her.

Ash was thrown off by the question. "Why are we talking about this now?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, it's just that depending on how I'm looking, it can vary the species of them. At least I think so." Alex said.

"Well, I haven't been really thinking about it too much, since we're still not that far into the relationship." Ash said.

"I know but still, if we're doing this, we need to see if we'll go all the way." He said.

"You're right, we should." Ash said before giving him a quick peck on the lips when Ozzy busted in. "Cindy and Ahlai are back!" He yelled before the three of them began to run out and see what's happening.

...

James and Donna successfully made it out of the forest and then James grabbed the lizard and placed it in his satchel. "You are not going anywhere." He said before the two noticed Groopert, Izzy, and Utrax walking ahead of them.

"Watch out!" James yelled before he summoned a glock and aimed it at Utrax.

Utrax pulled out a green axe. "Oh please." She said aiming it at them.

"Wait wait wait wait! James, she's agreed to make a negotiation with us." Izzy said.

"Don't listen to Iz, she'll stabbed our backs last second and kill us all." James said.

"She's telling the truth." Utrax said.

"Why should I listen to you?" James asked.

"Because if you want to live you'll listen to me." Utrax said.

"Why?" Donna asked before they heard an explosion nearby them.

James looked at Utrax again. "Please." Izzy said.

James placed the gun away. "When we get back to camp, we'll discuss this." He said before they went to run away back to camp.

...

When they got there, the rain has stopped, but the clouds didn't go away, and the entire place was in ashes with purple embers floating around everywhere, and in the center was Ahlai, looking away from them.

"Ahlai? What happened?" Groopert asked.

"Where's everybody else?" Izzy asked.

James and Donna are both on edge, Cree told them that they were right to fear Ahlai, so now this happened, they were thrown in for even more of a loop.

Donna began to walk closer to Ahlai. "Ahlai? Where's Grinch? I'm pretty sure he was with you." Donna said.

"Oh he's fine, just knocked out from the pushback." Ahlai said not turning to them.

"Ok, but where is he?" James asked.

"He's at the black diamond." They heard Cindy's voice out of nowhere.

They all turned to see Cindy, in the dress she gained, walking up to them.

"Cindy!" Groopert said happily.

"Hello." Cindy said in the glamorous dress, her blown out hair, and completely failing to read the room.

Utrax went to pull out her gun, but was stopped by Donna when she bumped right past her. "Cindy, you are in big trouble! How could you do something like that, to your own mother and friends, moving us down when we could easily be killed!" Donna had left her system, still being mad about her stunt, especially since Cindy doesn't seem to be apologetic about it in the slightest.

"I know I know, but you don't know it yet, I learned everything we need to know. This black diamond place has been deactivated for years, and could've only been unlocked by a true descendant of two gods. And we are of Dovanna and Loman." Cindy explained. "So, I get over there, and with my powers, I get it back up and running, so then I can fulfill my destiny." Cindy explained.

"And what is that?" Izzy asked.

"To find the infinity stones and I need to use them to maintain balance in the multiverse, cause in no one else's hand are they safe." Cindy said.

"Wait, did Dovanna told you this as like a spirit or something?" James asked.

"No, Ahlai did." She said.

James turned to Ahlai. "How did you know Cindy was at the diamond?" James asked, Ahlai still didn't turn.

"Answer me damnit!" James yelled.

Donna's satchel began to rustle and then it suddenly caught of fire.

Donna tossed it to the side and the lizard, along with the seven stones, fell out of it.

Ahlai noticed the stones and smiles. "There they are." Ahlai said walking towards them.

Utrax aims a shotgun at her. "Don't take another step." Utrax said.

"So what happened here?" Groopert asked as James began to grab the stones.

"Oh well, we were trying to find the stones, but there they are." Cindy explained.

"You burned down the entire place to find seven rocks?!" James asked in confusion.

"Yes James, what did you expect us to do?" Cindy asked.

"Cindy, we need these stones, you can use your powers to get them." Ahlai said super calmly. "We can get the stones and maintain balance."

"Enough with the reverse psychology effects! You're acting all kind and calm, and making us, the right people, seem insane for not trusting you!" Donna snapped.

"Cindy, do not use your powers against us." Izzy said getting closer to her.

"If I must do so, I will." Cindy said.

"Hey Cin, is this a bad time to mention I think your new friend is hiding something." James said.

"Yeah she was. We have the same destiny, we both have to maintain the balance." Cindy said.

"And she also happened to know where you going?" James said.

"Oh my lord, stop acting like a negative nancy to this. I find my destiny and you don't want me to go through with it." Cindy said.

"Cindy I'm happy you found your purpose in life, but you have to understand I'm not putting the most powerful weapons in the multiverse to someone I don't even trust." James said.

"So now you don't trust me!?" Cindy yelled.

"Yes! I don't!" James spat out.

Cindy begins to think about something. "Were you gonna kill me?" She asked.

"What! No, we weren't." Donna said.

"Then why is she here?!" Cindy yelled, referring to Utrax.

"It's a long story." Groopert explqined.

"I have all day." She said.

Ahlai chuckled. "You see Cindy, people fear and distrust what they don't understand. No one will be safe until we can get all the stones, and if you ask me, your 'friends' are getting in the way of that." Ahlai said.

"Screw you Ahlai! *turns to Cindy* I'm sick of your attitude! You, are my friend. *turns back to Ahlai* and nothing will change that you idiot!" James yelled.

"James, give me the stones." Cindy said.

"Over my dead body." He said.

Cindy sighed. "If you say so..." She said.

"Wait I didn't mean th-" James said before Ahlai charged at him at full force and tackled him to the ground.

Cindy ran to grab the stones, but Groopert and Izzy were able to tackled her down.

Donna and Utrax began to assist James.

Donna grabbed Ahlai off James and got a punch in the neck in, but Utrax came back in with a roundhouse kick.

James got back up and grabbed the stones and put them in a little bag.

Cindy pushed Groopert and Izzy away from her.

Groopert crashed onto a pile of wood and he shattered it, and Izzy tumbled on the ground with her glasses falling off.

"Iz! Run!" James yelled before tossing them at her.

Izzy caught it and began to run off without her glasses, so she ran like a blind newborn into the woods.

Cindy charged after her before Groopert grabbed her again. "Cindy, don't do this!" He yelled.

Cindy grabbed Groopert by his arm and tossed him on the ground again.

Utrax and Ahlai were in a fistfight with one another and Utrax's gun fell out.

James grabbed the gun and tried to aim at Ahlai, but he couldn't get a good shot.

Ahlai tossed Utrax into a wood and went over to James.

James fired a bullet, but Cindy stopped it and it pierced into James's shoulder.

James yelped in pain and he dropped the gun.

Ahlai grabbed James by his collar and dragged into a tree before slamming his face into a tree.

Donna went to help him, but Ahlai kicked her away.

Ahlai tossed James into the air and before he could fall down, he had a grappling hook latch onto his suit and drag him into a different side of the forest.

Donna looked off in confusion before Martha ran from the forest and grabbed Donna. "Run." She said before she yanked her into the forest.

Ash grabbed Groopert and they ran back into the forest.

Utrax got up and shot at Cindy blindly before she followed the others into the forest.

Cindy dodged the shot and she went to run at them, Ahlai stopped her.

"Let them run." Ahlai said.

"But the stones!" Cindy yelled.

"No no, let them do it. Give them the chance to believe they can defeat us." Ahlai said before the two walked out.


	11. Open Up Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team try to plan out how to take down Ahlai. Grinch learns that he and Ahlai are closer than it seems.

James, Donna, Ash, Martha, Alex, Barbara, Groopert, Izzy, Axl, Ozzy, and Utrax all ran across the forest, away from the burning village. "What happened by the village?" Donna asked.

"Ahlai and Cindy came by, but they couldn't find what they were looking for, they started to burn the place down, and we barely got out alive." Alex explained.

They all saw the temple James, Donna, and Grinch saw eariler. "In there!" James yelled as everyone began to hide in there.

James and Alex teamed up started to build a wall around the massive entrance as everyone was inside.

Once it was finished, James shook a white ball and it glew so bright it could light up the whole room.

He tossed it in the air and it stayed there. "Ok, so, we're gonna need a plan." James said. "We have the stones, we have what they want. So, we're going to need to make a counterfeit. Utrax, the thing you were doing." James said.

"I came here to kill Cindy, she's a danger to all in the future, and this day is the cause of it." Utrax said.

"Alright, so if we don't at least try to get her back, we have to kill her." Martha said.

"Yes, but I can't do it alone, so here we are." She said.

James just shrugged his shoulders. "Well I'm sorry, but we're not doing that, Cindy's just a girl, I don't think any of you can-" James said.

"We're wasting time. Your friend's about to realize the amount of power she has on the opposite side." Utrax cutted him off.

"No offense, but if you know this much, why don't you go back in time before all this and kill her then?" Axl asked.

"I only had three charges. I accidentally teleported into May last month, I teleported to you guys last night, and the last one's to get me home." Utrax said.

"Even in the future tech is bullshit?" Alex said.

"Your girl's heading to the black diamond tonight and will merge all the stones into her. After that, she gets a real taste for it." Utrax said.

During the talk, Groopert noticed a cool looking paper and grabbed it before hiding it.

"So she keeps getting more power. And more. And more." Utrax said walking towards James and Donna.

Alex hid a pistol behind his back.

Barbara was ready to make a move.

"And more. Until one day, he kills the wrong fucking people. My people." She said.

James noticed Utrax had a polar bear plush with ash covering it. "Why do you have a polar bear toy?" He asked.

Utrax went to grab something, and everyone got into a fighting stance, or had their weapons aimed at Utrax, expect for James.

"Relax, I'm just retrieving something from my utility belt." He said.

"It's a god damn fanny pack you sick son of a bitch!" Alex yelled before getting elbowed by Barbara.

Utrax pulled out a weird looking tool and placed it near her eye. "What are you doing?" James asked.

"I have contact lens." Utrax said as she placed it near her eye and was doing something with the contacts.

"Are you trying to see better?" James asked.

"Yeah." She said before she continued her deal. "You remind me of my husband." Utrax said.

James lower his gun. "Excuse me." James said.

"I said you remind me of my hus-" Utrax said.

"No I'm sorry as in you told that to me while fixing your contact lens." James said.

Utrax sighed. "He always struggled. He was funny. Filtered his pain by humor, had a daughter together." Utrax said.

"Oh I'm sorry Cindy's not my..." James went to say before everyone looked at him annoyed. "Continue please." James said.

"It was my fault they died. It was our job to stop people like Ahlai, we came close, few times, she wasn't happy about that. She tried to hurt me and knew how to do it." Ahlai said before grabbing the polar bear and showing it to James. "A grown up Cindy came into my home, and took the only thing that made it a home. Them." She said.

James was on the brink of tears. "I'm sorry." James said.

Utrax scoffed. "No, we're really sorry. But that wasn't Cindy, it doesn't have to be." James said.

"If you could know what I've seen." Utrax said.

"Look I get it, she may be coo coo right now, but it can fixed." James said.

"If you had the choice to see your lost loved ones one last time, even for a moment, would you?" She asked.

"Of course I would. But I'm not killing a kid." James said.

"You don't have to kill the kid, I'll kill the kid. I'm asking you to save billions of lives. Cindy's gonna destroy most of us if we don't do something. And I can imagine some of you want your precious lives to go on. What's it gonna be?" She said.

James was in slience for a moment. "Give one of us a chance to save her." James said.

"What?" Utrax asked.

"You said once all the stones are merged, she'll get the taste for it, if we get to them beforehand, promise me you'll give us a chance to save her and put all of us on the new path." James said.

"Define chance." Utrax said.

"A window that's not opened for long." James said.

"I'll give you a minute." Utrax said.

"A minute!" James yelled.

"Best I can do, take it or leave it." Utrax said.

"No, at least treat it like baseball, 3 strikes, she's out." James said.

"Window's closed." Utrax said.

"Fine! We'll do it." James said before he went to shake Utrax's hand, but she didn't shake back.

"Right. Ok so we're going to need a plan that will get this idea to work. So, we're going to find a way to the black diamond. And then we'll..." James went to say, before Donna cut him off.

"James you're nose is bleeding." Donna said.

"What?" James asked.

Donna wiped at James's nose, and James knew Donna was right, there was indeed blood. "Hm, indeed odd." He said.

"Wait, are you feeling anything else?" Donna asked.

"Well I have a bit of a headache and..." James said before he then noticed more problems. "My breath is shortening a bit." He noticed.

"James these are signs of high blood pressure, I think you need to lay down for a moment." Donna said.

James shrugged her off. "I don't have time for that, I have to make the plan." James said.

"But James if you don't lie down, you can have a heart attack, a stroke, even memory loss." James said.

"Donna! You're the one that needs to calm down! I'm not panicking because of the amount of stress and changes in my life I've been given because of the past few days." James said before then, he felt it.

He felt worse than before. He felt a choking sensation rising within him, he began to sweat intensely, his heart was pounding up and down, he began to feel cold and nauseous, his breath was shortening, and he felt his surroundings were starting to have visual echo and they were warping and shifting around him.

"James?" Ozzy called out.

James nearly fell down flat on his face if Donna didn't grab him by his arms. "He'a having a panic attack!" Donna yelled before Alex helped her drag James outside the temple so he can fresh air.

"Come up with a plan!" Alex yelled before closing the doors again.

Donna and Alex rushed James behind the temple as they were trying to get him to calm down.

"James. I need you to listen to me. You need to calm down." Donna said.

James could barely even speak to Donna. "Look just take a deep breath in." Donna said.

James took a massive, shaky breath that went into his lungs, having them expand. "And out." Donna said.

James took a massive breath outwards and his chest shrunk.

"In." Donna said.

James took another breath. "Out." Donna said.

James took another one out. He still was trembling, but at least they had his breath under control.

"Alex go back in. I'll take care of him." Donna said.

"Fine." Alex said before he ran to the temple.

Donna looked back at James. "James, is everything ok?" Donna asked.

"Little bit." James murmured under his breath.

Donna sighed and took a seat next to James. "James, usually these panic attacks are caused by certain types of stress, has anything over the past 24 hourw given you this attack? For example, the journey we're on?" Donna asked.

"It wan't the journey in general, since it was a simple quest, get in, find out Cindy's past, get out. The problem is most other things. Things with Cindy, Ahlai, Grinch being missing, Utrax's thing, the thought of having to kill Cindy, the thought that Cindy's might kill me, Alex and Ash are dating, and the fact that-"James said.

"Deep breathes James." Donna said.

James took a few more breathes before calming down. "Sorry." He said.

A moment of silence went by. "You wanna know what the last thing was?" James asked.

"Go ahead." Donna said.

James took another breath. "So me and Alex had a talk about reuniting with our old family." James said.

"Really?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, I was even going to do it yesterday." James said.

"But why didn't you do it?" Donna asked.

"I was scared on how they would react. But that's not it, during that talk, he mentioned if I was planning to meet some significant other." James said.

"Where is this going?" Donna asked.

"The point is Donna, is that...I don't know if I want to do that." James said.

"How come?" Donna asked.

"It's just that, I don't think I would make a good father." James said.

"What are you talking about? I think you would make a great father." Donna said.

"It's because of me seeing Cindy as a daughter figure, that's proven to not helping, because of our current problem." James said.

"But James, Cindy was tricked by Ahlai to listen to her, she wasn't taking your morals or quirks into action, they're either mine, or Ahlai's, you haven't been able to prove your possibilities as a father yet, delve your feet into it when you want to, and you might find the one just for you." Donna said.

"You know what, drop this subject, we have your daughter to save." He said before the two got up and started to make their way back inside the temple.

They both walk in. "Alright, does anyone have a plan?" James asked.

"We definitely do." Axl said.

...

Grinch had awoken in his cell at this point and was trying to break out, but the cell was so unescapable that he couldn't escape.

Then, Ahlai walked into the red crystaled room. "Aw, the poor grinch that stole christmas. With no friends, and no way out." Ahlai said.

"Why are you doing this? We can help you, but like Cindy helped me." Grinch said.

Ahlai grabbed the cage in a fury. "I'm nothing like you. I'll more than you'll ever be." She said as she began to walk around the cage.

Just then, memories from Grinch's past began to surround the entire room, feeding into his head.

Then, Ahlai began to show memories to the day she was kidnapped by the cloaked who, and Grinch seemed hypotized by them all.

“We all start out the same, simple naïve trust. Shielded from the many ways that life's not fair or just. But then there comes a moment, a simple truth that you must face, if you depend on others, you’ll never find your place.” Ahlai monologues.

Grinch looked at all the memories and noticed a fact. He and Ahlai were the same. They were both orphans who grew into who they were because of how life turned out for them, but instead of Grinch having people to help him, Ahlai had nobody and lost her mind, what could’ve happened to him.


	12. One’s Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team try to get back Cindy and stop Ahlai.

Meanwhile, The Team has found the bridge Ahlai made long ago while they were tracking Grinch's footprints, and they looked out to see the massive path ahead of them.

"We all know the plan?" James asked.

"Yes." They all said.

"Good." James said as they all began to make their way across the bridge.

Izzy, who was in the very back, noticed the paper Groopert had. "What's that?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing." Groopert said.

Izzy ripped the paper away from him an read it. "Death Incantation." Izzy copied from the page.

"Really?" Groopert said wanting to see it.

"No. I got it." Izzy said hiding the paper away from Groopert.

...

The Team make their way to the black diamond, and find an entrance.

James began to take a few deep breathes, as they may be his last for a while. "Ready?" James asked Utrax and Donna.

"Sure." She said.

"Yes." Donna said.

"Ok, everyone else, stay out here unless you think we'll need you." James said.

"Ok." Barbara said.

James, Utrax, and Donna began to walk into the unknown, and get back their friend.

...

The three entered the diamond, in there all the walls were illuminated with the color red.

"Donna, go find Grinch, we'll take the main path." James said.

"Ok." She said before she went into a different path from the other two.

James and Utrax looked at each other and began to walk further into the diamond.

The further they went, the more they began to hear random voices. They heard Cindy, Donna, James himself, Grinch, and a few other voices they didn't recognize.

Once they made it to the massive dome, they noticed that memories of both Cindy, Ahlai, and a few of James were playing from above.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in." They heard Ahlai said as they walked into the room.

"We have no mean to attack, we are here to give." James said.

"Oh really?" Cindy asked.

"Yes." James said before he kneeled down and slid a small bag over to Ahlai.

Ahlai stopped the bag with her foot and opened it to see the stones. "Why thank you." She said before she let the stones drop to the ground.

James and Utrax looked at each other and winked at one another.

Cindy began to move her hands arounds and the stones started to float in the air.

"You know the plan." He whispered.

"Yes, don't do any funny business." Utrax told him.

"Alright." James said.

Then, the stones were about to form into one when Utrax pulled out her guna nd shot Cindy in a spot where it wouldn't kill her, just make her wounded.

Cindy yelled before dropping to the ground in pain, with the stones dropping to the ground.

"No!" Ahlai yelled.

James had summoned his suit once again and had the mask form around him and summoned a spear and shield.

Utrax pulled out her shotgun and aimed it at her.

Ahlai then seemed to calm down and simply sighed. "James Michael, leader of The Team, are you happy Cindy received my message?" Ahlai said.

"Your message?" James asked.

Ahlai makes Cindy levitate off the ground before throwing her towards the crystal wall, shattering it, and making her be trapped in it.

James, immediately distressed for Cindy, lunges forward, but purple fire from Ahlai stopped him in his tracks and back to Utrax.

James then has an idea. "You're like Cindy, and me?" James asked.

"There's many like us James, across many universes. This place offers great power to those who can contain it. From here, I can see all." Ahlai said before fire overtook everyone's vision.

Then, the two saw old memories, dancing in flames. Some James, some Ahlai.

"The more magic brought into this world, the sharper my precision becomes. But there is a cost. Stay too long, and you can't leave. I found that out the hard way." Ahlai said before making a quick gaze back to Cindy. "Cindy was quite the ruckus 9 months back wasn't she? Her power, beautiful, wild, unrestrained, undeserved." Ahlai continued.

Utrax slowly lower her shotgun.

"It wasn't as hard as I thought to lure your friend to my side, blinded by her ego and strength, I thought I got the price, but you and her share a bond together. James, you may have power, but she's the true source of energy." Ahlai said.

James raises his spear towards Ahlai and turns it into a sharp blade. "Let her go. Now." He said.

"Nah, I rather bring you to an inch of both of your lives, before you die, I'll make sure she watches." Ahlai said before she ran over to the power stone.

"Wait!" James yelled.

But it was too late. She grabbed it and immediately a purple flamed tornado hovered around the diamond.

She immediately screams in agony before she shoots a beam of energy at them.

James shoves Utrax away before making his own blue appear and a power struggle begins.

...

Outside, everyone's hearing the disruption.

"We gotta help them." Alex said as he began to lead the team inside.

"Stay here." Martha said to the kids before running in.

"Hey that's not fair!" Groopert yelled.

"No Groopert, she has a point, we're not young kids." Izzy said.

"That still doesn't mean we can't help." He said before he ran in.

The other three looked at him in frustration before they all ran in to get him out.

...

Donna is running along the place when she finally finds Grinch.

"Grinch!" Donna yelled before heading for Grinch.

"Donna! You shouldn't have come here." Grinch said.

"Well I did, and now I'm rescuing you." Donna said.

"You have a weapon to get me out? There seems to be no key." Grinch said.

"Actually..." Donna said pulling out bolt cutters. "I have a few." Donna said.

...

The group rushed into the room to see James and Ahlai's struggle.

Ahlai shot a beam of energy down to James and he flew into the wall.

She dropped the stone in agonizing pain and had burn marks and blood across her body. She noticed the others. "Welcome old friends, care to join in?" Ahlai asked before grabbing the stone again and shooting at them.

Everyone jumped out of the way, and were now separated from one another.

Groopert and Izzy ran to James, who had a few marks on his suit. "Mr Michael, are you ok?" Izzy asked.

"Call me James kid." James said slowly getting up. "Alright, you remember your roles?" James asked.

Groopert looked at the mind stone. "Yes I do." He said before he ran to grab it, and he was barely able to without getting shot at.

He ran over to Cindy and used the stone on both of them, and they were both in a hypnotized state.

James went back t Ahlai and they went back to their own fight, shooting at one another.

...

Groopert opened his eyes to see he was in a pure yellow void.

He looked around to see if he could find anything, but he did find someone. Cindy.

Groopert swam over to her. "Cindy?" Groopert asked.

Cindy looked at Groopert. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm not giving up on you Cindy." Groopert said.

...

The others were watching helplessly as James and Ahlai were frozen in position shooting at each other.

But Ahlai gained the upper hand when James went to fly closer, but Ahlai used it to her advantage and punch James in the face, sending him flying across the entire room and landing face first on the ground.

The others went to attack Ahlai. Ahlai shot at everybody before she rolled over and punch Martha in the nose, shot Utrax in the leg, swooped Barbara off her feet before stomping her to the ground, and blasted everyone else away.

...

"Cindy, we all still believe in you, you can still do good with us." Groopert said.

"I'm doing good with Ahlai." Cindy said.

"Is she treating you well?" Groopert asked before he felt something grab his shirt.

...

Ahlai grabbed Groopert and tossed him away from Cindy.

James was barely able to get back up. "Am I tougher than you thought?" Ahlai asked.

"Little bit." James said before he went to attack her again.

Ahlai grabbed James by the throat and rised him in the air. "You will not win against us. Once I'm done with you, Cindy will combine the stones, and then, I'll kill her and leave this stupid forest!" Ahlai yelled.

James sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." James whispered, having a single tear roll down his cheek.

Cindy heard everything on what they said and her eyes opened wide.

James cracked a smile suddenly. "What?" Ahlai asked.

"You realize she can hear us right?" James mummured.

Ahlai turned to see Cindy, shocked about something.

Then, the glass seemed to be breaking.

"You are so fucked." He said before the glass shattered into a million pieces and Cindy dropped on the ground and shot at Ahlai.

Ahlai dropped James and shot at her as he plopped down like a ragdoll.

Alex rushed over to his little brother. "You ok?" He asked.

"Sure, get Cindy out of here, I want her away from this trouble." James said.

"Ok." Alex said before he began to run for it.

Cindy is weaker than Ahlai at this point, so she's closed to being cooked if it weren't for Alex rushing up to grab her out of the firezone.

Alex, along with Izzy made a run for it around the place, dodging Ahlai's attack. "So you back on our side?" Izzy asked.

"You can say that." Cindy chuckled.

Ahlai shoots a shot at them and the three of them violently fall over, with Izzy dropping the scroll Groopert had as it slid over to the entrance gate.

Donna and Grinch arrived at the scene and noticed it. Grinch grabbed it and they hid from sight.

Grinch looked at it. "Death spell." He mummured.

"Let me see that." Donna said.

"Should we use it?" Grinch asked.

"I don't know." Donna said.

Cindy tries to stand but can only get to one knee. "I took pity on you child. Like I was, you were betrayed, casted out by your own family, I gave you a chance for revenge, and this is how you repay me?" Ahlai asked.

"Fuck you Ahlai! *turns to Cindy* I am fucking sick of your fucking attitude! You, are like a daughter to me *turns back to Ahlai* and nothing will fucking change that you fucking bitch!" James yelled before Ahlai shot at him again and he fell down.

"So be it. You will fall, then once I leave this prison, the universe will be mine!" Ahlai yelled before she shot a wave of a purple flame at Cindy.

"Cindy!" Donna yelled.

Cindy tried to shoot a flame back, but she was too weak.

When all hope seemed lost, Alex shoved Cindy out of the way, and he took the flame to his chest and he was slammed against the wall.

"Alex!" Ash yelled before she ran over to him.

Ash slid over to Alex, who was fighting to breathe. His chest is badly burned and it's clear he doesn't have more time.

A hush is scrapped across the cave as everyone looks on in definite silence. James is on the verge of tears when Ahlai pulled off a sinister laugh.

They all turn to see her with flames in her hands. "Love. Love only weakens child. And now, Michael, you know it yourself." Ahlai said before Utrax ran at her to give her a piece of her mind.

Ahlai grabbed Utrax by the short hair and tossed her into the wall, head first, and she dropped down unconscious.

Just when she's about to hit Cindy again, Izzy and her friends try to tackle her down, but to no avail as she tosses them away like dodgeballs.

Then, Donna appeared with the scroll in her hands. "Don't make me use this." Donna said.

"Oh really? What's a paper going to do?" Ahlai asked.

Donna coughed and began to read it. 'Wither and Decay. End this line of life. Break these mortal chains, and set the demon free.' Donna chanted.

Ahlai gasped in horror as everyone else looked off in a wreck of emotions. "What the hell is that?" Martha asked.

Donna looked at it again. "It's what it saids. I'll try again." Donna said.

"No!" Ahlai yelled.

"I'm not listening to you, I'm doing it." Donna said. 'Wither and Decay. End this line of life. Break these mortal chains, and set the demon free.' Donna chanted again.

This time, people felt the environment around them beginning to feel off. The diamond started to stop glowing as vibrant.

"Donna?" Grinch said.

'Wither and Decay. End this line of life. Break these mortal chains, and set the demon free.' Donna chanted again, but this time the changes were becoming noticeable. Donna's eyes and hair went pure black and she began to float in the air like a puppet.

"Donna?" James yelled.

Donna didn't react to James's comment.

Ahlai was in a frozen state before shooting a fire blast at her.

Donna grabbed the fire with her bare hands and she turned it black before shooting back at Ahlai.

Ahlai got shot in the arm and the arm completely turned into ash.

"What the hell!" Ash yelled.

"Exactly." Barbara said.

Donna began to float towards Ahlai as more and more of Ahlai was turning into ash.

'Wither and Decay. End this line of life. Break these mortal chains, and set the demon free.' Donna said in a demonized voice as Ahlai was disappearing.

Donna grabbed what was left of Ahlai, her head and crushed it as it turned into nothing.

Donna landed back on the ground.

"Mom?" Cindy asked.

They all heard Donna gasp before she dropped to the ground.

James, Martha, and Grinch rushed over to her to check on her. "What the hell was that?" Martha asked.

"A death spell." Grinch said grabbing the scroll.

"Donna, are you feeling ok?" James asked.

"I think." Donna said.

"Great." James said.

"Is everyone ok?" Donna asked.

James turned to see Alex and began to run towards.

He slid over to him. "Alex you ok?" James asked.

Alex coughed a bit. "No." Alex spat out.

James looked at the wound, it was worse than he thought. James begins to have tears form in his eyes. "No no no no no no no no, everything's gonna be ok, it's fine, we can heal you." James said.

Alex grabbed James's arm. "You can't." Alex said.

"Yes we can." James said trying to keep to together.

"There's no time James." Alex said.

"I have all the time in the world." James said.

"James, please, just let go." Alex said.

"No I won't, why are you so calm about this?!" James yelled.

"James, this is a normal thing in life, you know this. It comes and goes." Alex said.

"No! Please, I can't lose you too." James said.

"James, you still have the rest of our family." Alex said.

James looked at the rest of the team, and they all looked at him sympathetically. That's when James knew. Tonight was the night.

James looked back at Alex before hugging him tightly.

"Say hi to Silena for me." Alex said before he took his final breath and everything became motionless.

James slowly let go of his dead brother and began to sob even more.

Donna slowly walked up to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I know." James said

...

Back at James's house, they had Utrax laying down on his couch as they were all relaxing from the fight they had.

Cindy had just change back into her normal clothes and was sitting in the kitchen with Grinch.

"This is all my fault." Cindy said.

"No Cindy, it's not yours, it's all on Ahlai." Grinch said.

"But I almost helped her kill you guys." Cindy said.

"While true, you were tricked into doing so, not told." Grinch said.

Cindy sighed.

James was eating chips watching some random cartoon being a wreck and Donna just watched him. "Is this how you grieved?" Donna asked.

"I've gotten so used to being like this I feel like I can live it." James said.

"James, what about your family?" Donna asked.

"I'm not seeing them, ever." James said.

"Seriously?" Donna asked as if James was kidding.

James got up and grabbed Donna and dragged her to a hallway where they had privacy. "Look Donna, I get you don't have siblings, but I can't have myself to do it." James said.

"But why, you have nothing else to lose but your mom, you need to do at least something, and reuniting your family is your first move." Donna yelled.

"I can't!" James yelled.

"Why not!" Donna yelled.

"Because I'm scared of opening up to anyone that'll not be more than a friend!" James yelled.

The two stopped yelling at each other and went silent. "How come?" Donna asked.

James took a seat and Donna sat on the floor next to him. "Because, I feel like if I just go back to my family, or if I try to find someone who'll love me more than a friend, I feel like I'll just ruin their lives make it harder and end up putting them in danger, and I don't want to do that to them or even myself." James said.

"James, your family will still love you even after all these years, they miss you, and seeing you again is the most they might ask for." Donna said.

"I know, but I can't go through with it because it's not easy for me to depend on people's thoughts." James said.

"What do you mean?" Donna asked.

James sighed. "I depended on my sister. And then I left her life without so much as a goodbye, and it... It really hurt. So I just want to put up a wall because I'm afraid if I open up to them and- and let them in, I'll get hurt again." James said.

Donna hugged James tightly. "Don't do what I did." Donna said.

"What are you saying?" James asked.

"When I was younger, about your age, I ran away from my mom and dad with Lou." Donna said.

"How did you do that? No one left Whoville." James said.

"We just put up a wall ourselves and never talked to them. Cindy never got the chance to speak with them." Donna said.

"What happened?" James asked.

"They died a few months back. James, you don't get it, if they did before you see them again, you'll just have this big hole in yourself feeling like you've failed yourself and them by not seeing them." Donna said.

James stood up. "Fine, I'll do it. There's one thing I have to do." He said before he walked off.

James was walking off but then saw Utrax grabbing his arm and bringing him to the frontyard. "Wass-up?" James asked.

"I'm going to tell you something and I know you won't believe me." Utrax told James.

"Just say it I've seen everything today." James said.

"You're my husband in the future." Utrax said.

"Sorry what?" James asked.

"Thanks to that hit in the head I got, I remember everything now." Utrax said.

"So, you're my future wife?" James asked.

"Yes." Utrax said.

"Talk about a weird first meetup." James chuckled. "Oh, did we fix the future?" James asked.

Utrax pulled out the polar bear and it no longer had ash all over it. It looked good as new.

Utrax smiled. "I did." Utrax said.

"No, we technically did. We saved our... Daugther? Marriage?" James said.

"The future." Utrax said.

"I'll just say all of the above." James said

Utrax pulled out her time device. "I guess this is goodbye." Utrax said.

"For now, say when do I meet you?" James asked.

"Actually in a few days." Utrax said.

"Yes." He whispered.

Utrax began to mess with the device.

"Wait a minute, what's your name!" James yelled.

"Oh right, my name is-" She said before she disappeared into the future.

James sighed in disappointment in himself.

...

"Do we really have to do this?" James's mother, Beth asked as James was driving down the road.

"Yes. We need to do this, we can't just hide out in the shadows forever, we are public people you know, they might discover the truth sooner or later." James said.

"But it's been years, they could be dead." Beth said.

"That is false, dad's still kicking. And we're not meeting them now, I'm going to give him a note about meeting him, Silena, and Adam at the Ninety Nine we used to go to when we were younger, and we'll talk about it from there." James said.

"Why the Ninety Nine?" Beth asked.

"Because so much happened there, birthdays, fun family memories, Silena and Adam had their first kiss there, you gave birth to Alex there." James said.

"Ok I get it." Beth said.

James got out of the car and grabbed the envelope. "Be back. I'm going dark." James said before putting on a hoodie and a mask before rushing over to the house secretly and placing the envelope there before dashing over to the house. "Let's go, Dad has the senses of a hawk's." James said before he drove off as fast as he could.


	13. The Michael Family’s Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Beth reunite with the rest of the family after all that happened.

James and Beth were waiting inside the Ninety Nine, both wearing causal clothes, James wearing a tan jacket, and Beth wearing a black track jacket.

"Ok we got this? Right?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, I believe we do." James said.

"We can turn back now right?" She asked.

"Mom!" James yelled.

"Sorry." Beth said.

Then, they saw them walk in. David Michael, James's father, Silena Michael, his sister, and Adam, Silena's boyfriend last time he checked.

"Ok this might be harder than we thought it was going to be." James said. "No turning back now." He continued.

They were talking with the lady upfront and she might've talked about their seats being reserved and they began to walk towards them.

"Good morning." James said.

"But it's night." Silena said.

"Sorry." James said.

"Wait a minute, I recognize you. You're that James guy on the news." Adam said.

"Oh was it my looks that gave it away?" James chuckled.

"Yes." Adam said.

"Wow it's not my night anyway, I bet you're all wondering what we're doing here tonight, or specifically why we wanted you to come here." James said.

"Pretty much." David said.

"Well you see...it's a compilcated matter, but I'm going to try to make sense of it. Does my name remind you of anybody?" James asked. "And be honest." He went on.

The entire expression of Silena changed. "Well, I had a brother, of the same name, but he died..." Silena said before he looked at James. "How old are you?" She asked.

"19." James answered.

Silena counted with her hands and covered her mouth in shock after she realized something. "No." She said, having her voice crack.

James sighed. "Yep." James said.

"What?" David asked.

"No no no no no no." Silena said having tears form in her eyes.

"Silena what's wrong?" Adam asked.

"You're dead." She whispered.

"I was, but I lived, and so did the rest of us." James said.

A waitress walked up to them. "Welcome to Ninety Nine, what will you order for beverages?" She asked.

"I'll guess, a milk for me, a cup of water, pink lemonade, and two pieces of lemon soda." James said.

"Right away." The waitress said before she walked off.

James turned back to his family and they were all about to sob. "So, before we all share tears of joy, we should just talk about what happened." James said.

...

After they got their drinks, James was just about to wrap up the story of the first Team story. "So what you're saying is that every film show and game are real, just in alternate dimensions." Silena said.

"Correct." James said.

"Oh really, My Little Pony?" David asked.

"Yes." James said.

"Max Payne?" Adam said.

"Correct."

"Twlight?" Silena asked.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Fifty Shades Of Grey?"

"Yes, as the thing we're associated with." James said showing the fanfiction page of The Team.

"Hmm, interesting." Silena said.

"So did you see my speech about Dick Dastardly not so long ago?" James asked.

"We did actually, but we didn't jump to conclusions that it was you." Adam explained.

"Great. But enough about me, let's talk about you guys, Silena, Adam, what happened with you guys?" James asked.

Silena coughed nervously before showing a ring. "We got married." Silena said.

"I knew it!" James yelled suddenly. "That reality test was right!"

He calmed down. "Continue. When did situation happened?" James asked.

"Well it happened on your 18th birthday. We always tried to do things to cheer each other up on those days, and him proposing to me was just another one of them." Silena said.

"Even more right." James said.

"Anyway, do you have any kids?" James asked.

"We have a daughter." Silena said before showing a photo of a baby girl. "Jamie Michael." She said.

"Aw, you named her after me." James said. "Where is she?" She asked.

"Babysitter." She said.

"Ok great. And dad?" James said.

"Oh you know, I've been ok. Police captain, actually." He said.

"The irony." James whispered.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"Well Alex had a bit of trouble with his memory after the crash. He thought you were in prison." James explained.

"Speaking of Alex, where is he?" Silena asked.

"Yeah is he fulfilling his goal on 'being the coolest?'" Adam chuckled.

James sighed and sunk into his seat. "About that, Alex's dead." James said.

Silena looked at James in confusion. "Really?" Silena asked.

"Yes, although he did save our butts today." James said.

"He died today?" David asked.

"Yep. Oh right I didn't explain this story yet, so..." James said.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"And that's how we got here." James said.

"Hm, why were you singing alot?" Silena asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Anyway, things haven't been better here, Tyler's also dead." Adam said.

"I know. So is Tiberius." James said.

"Who have you been talking to all these years?" Silena asked.

"Barely anybody. It's just been me, mom, Alex sometimes, and the other team members. But after Alex died, I just couldn't take it anymore being this lonely and got us all together." James said.

"James, we were here the whole time, why didn't you see us then?" Silena asked.

"Because I was scared of letting you into the life I have now that I was worried you would get hurt, and you have a daughter now, I don't want to take any of you away from anyone." James said.

"Son, we're the Michaels, we've always pushed through the worst together, why wouldn't we get through this?" David asked.

"Some things are bigger than all of us." James said.

"Here's your food." The waitress said.

"Thank you." James said as he helped give the food to everyone and they all began to eat.

"Hey do you guys remember the incident that happened here?" David said.

The rest of the family looked at him. "Yes." Beth chuckled.

"Oh my god yes." James said. "I was trying to take big bites out of a chicken, and I choked on it, and Silena was able to launch it out, and it landed on that broken table the used to be here, and that projectile was enough to make it break." James said making everyone laugh.

For the rest of the night, the family did nothing but exchange old stories from the family, from themselves, David's days in the force, Silena and Adam's journey from couple to parenthood, or from James's adventures. Even Beth told stories from high school, and she did a guessing game from the sounds she heard while James did his things.

When they were all driving home, James had dropped his mother and father off at their old house. "Well since we're all cool out, I presume that we can at least try to have you two now live here again together while I can get my own house down here, right mom?" James asked.

"Probably, if you father's a good boy." Beth said.

"You made him sound like a dog." Adam chuckled.

"Ok. Whatever." Beth said.

"Alright. Love you both." James said before Silena drove off.

"Love you too." Beth and David said.

The crickets were cricking as the two parents were standing in the field. "You left it the same." Beth said looking at the house from the outside.

"Of course I did." David said. "So about our last chat?" He said.

"Oh my god don't remind me of that." Beth said.

"Well you did yell at me for not being at the house much, so you can't really do that well." David said.

"I know I know, but over the years, I've realized something. We were stupid when we were their age." Beth said.

"Well we did get married at a solid young age, so we were probably pretty dunce up in the head." David said.

"Yes." Beth laughed.

"Well Beth, you do realize that I wanted to do my job as a cop, and, I feel like I've done that." David said.

"Well, I haven't done better with our sons." Beth said.

"Well, they took our lessons well, the world will always need more heroes, and it'll be great if they were one of them." David said. "So, do we promise to work it out together?" David asked raising his hand out.

"Sure." Beth said shaking his hand.

"We're still technically married right?" David asked.

Beth laughed. "Shut up." She said.

...

James, Silena, and Adam parked outside their house and they got out.

"So, this is it for now." Adam said.

"Yes, and Adam, promise me you'll never break my sister's heart." James said.

"I promise." He said before they hugged each other.

Silena then hugged the both of them. "Say, you guys wanna consider joining my Team?" James asked as they walked up to the door.

"We'll think about it." Silena said. "After all, I'm a small actress. So it'd it be fun to have something else to do." She continued.

They entered the house and then they saw the old lady James was with when he was singing the first song passed out on the couch. "I assume she's the babysitter." James said.

"Yes, our old babysitter." Silena said.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yeah." Silena said.

The brother and sister went upstairs as Adam woke up the babysitter as they entered the baby's room.

They both slowly walked over to the cradle to see Jamie soundly asleep.

"Aw, she's has her mother's skin." James whispered.

"And his uncle's eyes." Silena said. "Now let's leave before she wakes." She said before grabbing him out the room.

"James, quick question? Have you had anyone special in your life yet?" Silena asked.

"Not yet." James said.

"Really? What about Alex?" Silena asked.

"Well he did, and I found out yesterday, and she was a porcupine." James said.

"Hm, odd." Silena said.

James yawned. "God the past days have tired me out. Say, how about we take a vacation together, as a family?" James asked.

"Sure. We'll save right away." Silena said.

"Stop right there tigress, we have access to any dimension in the universe, let's try that." James said.

"Ok, what do you think?" Silena asked.

James then thought back to what Alex wanted. He asked if James wanted to start a family. James knew he wanted to return the favor to Alex for saving Cindy, to dying for a cause, and for Ash, and for continuing the Michael bloodline.

He looked at Silena. "How about dimension 1-18-19." James said.

"Really?" Silena asked.

"I know, I can't name them myself." James said


End file.
